Going under
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Ce qui arrive à Duo quand le Soldat Parfait se mêle de ses histoires de coeurs... Voila, le 3eme et dernier chapitrenormalement ou s'arrange.
1. Going under

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Auteur : Yami-Rose.

Genre : Songfic, Romance, POV Duo et OCC.

Couple : 2+5 et… Vous verrez bien

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartienne pas. Heureusement pour eux, mais dommage pour moi.

Note : Encore une chanson d'Evanscence qui m'a inspirer une histoire. C'est « Going under ». Vive Evanscence !

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Going under

GG

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

GG

Il est temps que tu sache tout ce que j'ai enduré pour toi.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je dois te le dire.

Mais je ne peux pas…

Je ne sais pas…

Bon, je vais suivre les conseils d'Hee-chan !

Je prend mon courage a deux mains et frappe a la porte de ta chambre, où tu t'es terré une fois de plus pour t'entraîner au sabre.

« Entrer. »

Je respire à fond, pour me calmer et entre.

Je vois dans ton regard que tu es surpris. Sûrement parce que d'habitude, je rentre tout court, sans frapper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

J'en étais sur. Tu t'entraînais. Tu déteste être dérangé à ce moment là.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Wufei… »

Tu arrêtes ton activité et me regarde. Tu sais bien que quand je t'appelle Wufei et non par un de ces surnoms débiles, comme tu dis, je suis sérieux.

« Je t'écoutes. »

Il s'assoit sur son lit et je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui.

Je lui dit tout. Sans réfléchir, en écoutant mon cœur.

Dire quoi, vous vous demander sûrement.

Je vais vous expliquer.

GG

_50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you_

GG

§§§Flash back§§§

J'ai pleuré toutes les nuits en pensant à toi.

J'ai crié, duper et été blessé pour toi.

Quand je joue avec toi, tu te rends compte de rien. Tu me hurle que je ne suis qu'un idiot, que tu vas me tuer, mais tu ne comprends rien.

J'ai infiltré des écoles, des bases et autres complexes, pour que cette guerre se termine et que tu puisses vivre enfin en paix et heureux.

Le nombre de fois ou j'ai risquer ma vie pour toi est encore plus grand que le nombre d'attaques suicidaires, tenté par Heero, le soldat parfait.

Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, sachant qu'à chaque mission ou presque, il tente quelque chose de suicidaire.

GG

And you still won't hear me

GG

Comment te faire comprendre ce que je veux te dire ?

Je ne peux pas te le dire en face. Je n'ose pas.

Mais les signaux que je t'envois ne t'atteigne pas.

GG

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

GG

Mais peut-être te rendras-tu comptes de ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis si longtemps après ce combat ?

Enfin, j'espère… Car je vais avoir du mal à m'en sortir, cette fois.

Je t'ai sorti d'un mauvais pas, mais c'est moi maintenant, qui suis en mauvaise position.

Je t'ai dit de partir. Tu m'as obéis.

Je dois m'en sortir seul, cette fois. Tu n'es pas resté pour m'aider.

A qui la faute ? Mais peu importe. Tant que tu t'en sortes vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe, pour moi.

Et en plus, la porte par lequel tu es parti est bloquée par les dégâts, provoqués par ma grenade.

« Comment se foutre dans la merde tous seul en une leçon » C'est tout moi ça… J'arrive encore à plaisanter alors que je vais peut-être me faire tuer. Mon humour, voilà un truc que je ne perdrais jamais.

De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix. Pour sortir, je dois passer par les ozzies.

Alors, je me lance dans la bataille à fond, en mode Shinigami en poussant mon cri de guerre.

Si Shinigami doit se faire tuer aujourd'hui, autant donner le meilleur de moi-même !

GG

Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you

GG

Oooohhhh Ma tete ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je viens juste de me réveiller.

Minute ! Ou je suis ??

Je regarde autour de moi.

Dans ma chambre…

Ok. Donc… QUE S'EST-IL PASSER ??

J'essaie de me souvenir. Ah oui…

J'étais presque sortit quand un tir m'a fait perdre conscience.

Ca ne m'a pas tué. A moins que l'enfer soit sur terre et ressemble à ma chambre dans notre dernière planque, bien sur… Ce qui est très peu probable.

Donc si les ozzies ne m'ont pas capturé, ça veut dire que l'un des autres est venu me rechercher.

Mais qui ?

GG

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

GG

J'aurais du m'en douter !

C'est Quatre, mon sauveur.

Quand il a vu Wufei revenir seul, il a été me chercher.

Mais il s'est fait blesser, lui aussi, plus gravement que moi.

Et maintenant, Wufei est en train de hurler dessus à cause de mon incompétence, qui a fait que Quatre s'est fait également blesser.

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, à moi ! Enfin, si, un peu.

Si je n'avais pas bloquée la porte pour qu'ils ne suivent pas Wufei, je me serais barré sans problème.

Mais est-ce une raison pour me hurler dessus comme ça ?? Je suis blessé, moi aussi.

Et Heero, qui ne fait rien pour calmer Wufei et reste là, impassible, à le regarder m'engueuler dans les règles de l'art.

Que Quatre ce soit fait blesser à cause de moi. C'est dur à accepter.

Mais que l'homme que vous aimez vous le rabâche aux oreilles, avec l'air de vous en vouloir à mort, est encore pire !

Je me sens vraiment mal, tout d'un coup.

Et en plus, cet idiot de chinois n'a rien compris à pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça.

Et s'il aimait Quatre ??

J'ai soudain très peur. Je vais encore moins oser lui avouer maintenant !

GG

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

GG

Heureusement, Heero le fait taire et lui dit de me laisser me reposer.

Mais pourquoi Heero ne sort pas lui aussi et va chercher une chaise, pour s'asseoir à côté de mon lit ?

Il veut savoir pourquoi j'agis comme ça.

Je lui dis que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire.

Il précise : Pourquoi je protège Wufei.

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus innocent et lui demande de quoi il parle.

Il me dit d'arrêter de mentir et qu'il n'est pas aveugle.

Voilà qu'il me balance en pleine face qu'il sait que je suis amoureux de Wufei.

Mais de quoi il se mêle ?? Et comment il s'est rendu compte de ça ??

Je rougis et le regarde avec étonnement. Il sourit, un tout petit sourire, ce qui est déjà un exploit venant de lui, à mes yeux.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule ??

Enfin, il s'explique. Il me dit que Quatre, Trowa et lui se sont parfaitement rendu compte de la situation, que Wufei est le seul à ne rien voir.

Il me conseille même de dire à Wufei ce que je ressens pour lui.

Je lui dis sèchement, un peu trop même, de se mêler de se qui le regarde, que ce sont mes affaires personnels.

Il me répond tout aussi sèchement, que quand il s'agit de la réussite des missions, ça le regarde.

Il ose même me dire que si je ne lui dit pas, c'est lui-même qui s'en chargera !

Sur ce, il sort et me laisse la, comme un imbécile.

Je n'y crois pas ! Il est HORS DE QUESTION que Wufei apprenne que je l'aime, par l'iceberg Yuy !!

… Bref, faut que je lui dise quoi… Je deviens aussi blanc que mon oreiller et j'ai une énorme boule dans l'estomac et la gorge, rien qu'à cette idée.

Ca va être dur !!

Et s'il me repousse ? Ou pire, qu'il me dit qu'il aime Quatre ?? Je ne le supporterais pas !!

Mais je vais devoir le faire, quand même…

GG

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not

GG

J'ai peur ! Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Et me revoilà à faire mes prédictions catastrophes…

Et s'il me riait au nez ? S'il me rejetait ?? S'il me regardait d'un air dégoûté ?? Ou me trucidait sans un mot, avec son sabre ??

Je suis mort de peur ! Je suis si nerveux que je n'arrive même plus à manger et les autres commencent à s'inquiéter… Sauf Heero, bien sur.

Quatre va bien mieux. Nous sommes tous les deux guéris, sauf que je n'ose pas mettre le nez hors de ma chambre.

Dès que je vois Wufei, je deviens blanc et je me sens mal. Et quand je croise le regard cobalt de mon bourreau, j'ai des vertiges et c'est tout juste si je ne m'évanouis pas ! Alors quand y a Wufei ET Heero dans la même pièce, je m'enfuis en courant…

Décidément, ce type, je parle de Heero, bien sur… est vraiment INSENSIBLE !!

J'ai peur de le dire à Wufei, mais j'ai encore plus peur que ce soit Heero qui lui dise…

Shinigami, que dois-je faire ??

GG

Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowing in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

GG

J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus je m'enfonce.

Je ne participe même plus aux missions : ordre de Monsieur Heero. Je serais trop… instable, en ce moment d'après lui ! Tu parles…

D'ailleurs, je me demande quelle excuse il a donné à J pour expliqué sa décision. Mais qu'il se débrouille tous seul avec son mad cybernétique ! Ce n'est pas mes oignons !

Wufei me hurle dessus sans arrêt, que je ne suis qu'une larve, un bon a rien, une ONNA, un faible et j'en passe…

Pas étonnant qu'il pense ça… Chaque fois que je l'ai en face de moi, j'ai l'air d'un mort-vivant… Je suis un lâche. Wufei a raison.

Oh la la… Je commence à faire une dépression, moi !

Comment pourrais-je encore être digne de Wufei, si je suis incapable de faire face à lui, pour tout lui avouer ??

Je ne vaux vraiment rien…

Pourtant, il vaut que je m'en sorte ! Mais comment ??

Oh, tient ! Mon bourreau qui vient m'achever. Et en plus, il sourit d'un air compatissant et malheureux.

… deux secondes. Quand Heero Yuy veut tuer quelqu'un, il n'a pas ce regard là et il ne sourit pas non plus.

Minute… S'il ne vient pas me tuer, pourquoi il vient me voir ? Sûrement pour me dire qu'il a tout à Wufei. Et que celui-ci lui a avoué être amoureux de Quatre… Je n'ai plus qu'à me suicider.

Il s'assoit sur mon lit à côté de moi. J'ai peur !! Heero, tue-moi, je suis à bout de nerf…

Non, c'est définitif, il ne veut pas ma mort.

Il met sa main sur mon épaule et me parle d'une voix douce. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de sa part.

« Duo ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ?? Alors que c'est à cause de TOI, que je suis comme ça ?? Tu te fous de moi !! »

Oups, si je commence à lui hurler de dessus, il risque de changer d'avis et de vouloir me tuer… Mais bon, il l'a cherché !! Et je l'aurais cherché… Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir dit à Wufei que je l'aime !!

« C'est si dur que ça de lui dire ? »

Il est con ou quoi ?? Bien sur que c'est dur de dire ça à quelqu'un !!

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?? Bien sur !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu connais aux sentiments, toi ?? Hein !? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !! »

Merde ! Duo, calmes-toi ! Tu sais que Heero n'a pas beaucoup de patience quand on lui hurle dessus !! Tu en a fait l'expérience !!

« Ce n'est parce que je ne dis rien, que je ne sais pas ou que je ne comprends pas. Je n'aime pas m'exprimer, c'est tout. »

« Et la, tu t'exprimes pas, peut-être ? Ou est-ce que tu penses être en train de parler à mon fantôme ?? »

Il reste calme… Quatre lui a donné un calmant dans son dessert ou quoi ? Il sourit même à ma dernière phrase.

« Je ne m'exprime seulement quand y en a besoin et seulement quand je suis seul ou avec Quatre. »

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux.

Seul ?? Avec qui il s'exprime alors ?

Les murs, peut-être…

Et… QUATRE ??

« Quatre ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ?? Et tu t'exprimes tous seul ?? Tu parles aux murs ? Ils ne doivent pas être très causant… Remarque, tu dois avoir l'habitude…»

Pourquoi il se met à sourire comme ça ?

Il est malade ?

Mais c'est un petit sourire moqueur, ca !!

Peut-être que ma remarque sur sa conversation avec les murs l'amuse ?

« Tu t'es rendu compte de rien ? Tu es rouillé, Duo… »

Me rendre compte qu'il parlait aux murs ??

Je le regarde comme un idiot.

La, je suis larguer…

« Rendu compte de quoi ? »

« Mais c'est vrai que tu avais autre chose à penser, qu'à nous observer Quatre et moi… »

Il ne parlait donc pas de conversations avec les murs.

Mais de quoi alors ??

Quel est le rapport avec Quatre ?

« Excuses-moi, Heero… Mais je ne comprends rien ! »

Non mais, ce n'est pas vrai !! Je rêve ! Il rigole, maintenant !!

….

Ouh la…

Heero-l'iceberg qui rigole.

Ce n'est pas normal, ça.

« Ca va, Heero ?? »

Je le regarde, inquiet et lui touche le front pour voir si il n'a pas de fievre.

Non, pourtant… Ou alors il est drogué…

« Hai ! Tu sais que tu es marrant ? Ca fait 3 mois que je suis caser avec Quatre et t'as RIEN vu ! »

Et le voilà qui repart dans une crise de rire.

…

…

…

Faudrait que je reconnecte mes neurones. J'ai du mal à suivre.

Heero et Quatre ??

« HEIN ?? »

La, c'est officiel.

Il-se-fout-de-ma-gueule !!

Il écroulé de rire sur mon lit.

« TU ARRETES RIRE, OUI ?? »

« Excuses-moi, Duo… D'habitude, j'arrive à rester calme, mais là… »

Et voilà, c'est repartit… Non, ça va, il se calme et se rassoit.

« Je peux pas rester de marbre. C'est plus fort que moi. »

« T'es sérieux quand tu dis que t'es avec Quatre ? VRAIMENT ? »

Vu qu'il avait l'air de se foutre de moi, je préfère lui redemander…

Pour peu que ce soit une blague.

Ok, ce n'est pas son habitude, mais vu son attitude étrange… Mieux vaut vérifier !

« Très… C'est pour ça que je te dis de lui dire. Quatre m'a, bien sur, proposé d'aller te voir à ma place, mais ça n'aurais pas eu autant d'impact. »

« Pour avoir de l'impact, ça en a eu. Je fais un début de dépression nerveuse et je ne peux pas voir Wufei sans avoir l'air d'être mourrant !! »

« Ecoutes, Duo. Ce n'est pas dur. Ne te pose pas de questions. N'essaie pas d'anticiper sa réaction. Ecoute juste ton cœur. Ok ? »

Je lui lance un regard douteux.

« Tu es SUR ?? »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et j'étais encore plus nerveux que toi. Bien sur, Quatre est empathe et donc il savait déjà, mais il a fait comme si il ne savait rien. J'étais sur le point de péter un câble quand je lui ai dit. Incapable de contrôler mes nerfs. »

« C'est pour ça que tu sortais plus ta chambre ? »

« Hai. J'en étais malade. J'ai même fait rater une mission à cause de ça. »

« Hein !? Quand ?? »

« Celle ou j'ai failli sauter avec la base. »

« Je vois de laquelle tu parles… Mais ou est le raté ?? C'était le but de faire sauter la base. »

« Et pirater l'ordinateur, AVANT de faire sauter la base. Je n'ai pas été foutu de garder mon calme et ait fait exploser cette saleté de machine.»

« Ha ok… C'était pour ça que J avait piqué une crise, alors. Donc je dois aller voir Wufei et… Je ne peux pas !! J'ai peur !!»

Heero Yuy qui rate une mission. Il devait VRAIMENT être TRES perturbé.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis. Je me suis dit la même chose. Qui voudrait d'un mec pas foutu d'exprimer des sentiments et aussi froid qu'un iceberg, juste bon à jouer les assassins, les commandos et les pirates informatiques ? … Pourtant, je l'ai fait. »

« Ok. Je… je vais suivre tes conseils. Pas se poser de questions et suivre ses sentiments, Hein ? »

« C'est ça. »

Il sourit.

Je sourie.

Il a un beau sourire, Hee-chan.

Dommage qui sourie pas plus.

« Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi bavards. »

« Remercie Quatre. Au moins, tu te plaindras plus de mon manque de conversation. Mais évite de le dire à Trowa et Wufei. »

« Tu veux pas qu'ils sachent que t'es décongelé ? »

« C'est pas ça. Il poserait des questions sur le « comment » et je serais obliger de leur dire que je suis avec Quatre. »

« Je te savais pas si timide… »

« Oui, je suis timide quand il s'agit des sentiments. Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer. Et autre chose. J ne doit SURTOUT PAS apprendre que je suis avec Quatre. Donc pas un mot à ton mentor ou autres. »

« J'ai compris. Mais laisse-moi te dire que J est CON ! »

« Je sais. »

Il prend un air résigné et se lève.

« Maintenant, va voir Wufei. Ok ? »

« Ok, Hee-chan !! Vais voir Wuffy tout de suite ! »

Ce type est génial, finalement.

Il a réussit à faire déguerpir mon début de dépression, à me convaincre de tout dire à Wufei et à me rendre le sourire.

Je sors à la vitesse de la lumière de ma chambre en hurlant le nom de « WUFFYYYYYYYY !! »

§§§Fin de Flash back§§§

Heero retourna au salon, en souriant et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Quatre.

Quatre : Alors ?

Heero : Il va lui dire…

Quatre : Ca devrait plus m'étonner, maintenant… Mais ça me fait quand même bizarre de t'imaginer en Cupidon.

Heero : Y a encore plein de chose que t'ignore sur moi, tu sais…

Quatre : Alors, racontes-moi.

Trowa : …

Trowa qui venait d'entrer, se bloqua devant la scène : Heero sur les genoux de Quatre, en train d'embrasser le blond.

Heero arrêta d'embrasser Quatre et s'écroula mort de rire, sur le canapé, devant la tête de Trowa, tandis que Quatre se mit à sourire.

Trowa : … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quatre : Tu viens de surprendre le vrai Heero.

Trowa : Hn. Je vois.

Trowa sourie légèrement en regardant le japonais et l'arabe, puis sortit du salon, en leur murmurant un « Amusez-vous bien… Mais je crois que vous seriez plus tranquille dans une de vos chambres. ». Heero se rassit correctement, sans bouger de Quatre.

Heero : Y a plus que Wufei qui n'est pas au courant. Faudra lui dire.

Quatre : Et il comprendra parfaitement, parce qu'il est, maintenant, dans le même cas que nous.

Heero : Mission accompli.

Il se leva et fit se lever Quatre, avant de le prendre par la main.

Quatre : Où on va ?

Heero : Un endroit plus tranquille, Tenshi.

Owari.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Voilà… Ce one-shot me plait. Et je pourrais presque faire une suite avec POV Wufei. Voilà une idée à méditer !! Ou alors… Je vais faire une suite, c'est sur. Faut juste que je décide si je vais faire les choses en rose (heureux) ou noir (triste). Ou peut-être un mélange des deux. Ou Rose et apres noir. Ou encore noir et apres rose. Je ne sais pas encore. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Ben, voilà une autre fic de terminer.

A plus et laissez-moi des reviews, onegai !


	2. Everybody's fool

**Auteur **: C'est toujours moi, Yami-Rose...

**Genre** : Songfic, Romance, POV Duo et de Wufei et OCC et lemon(mon premier). Suite de « Going under ».

**Couple** : 2+5, 2x5, 1+4+1 et peut-être que j'arriverais à caser Trowa, j'essaierais, je garantis rien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sont que 5 et qu'il y a déjà deux couples. Je vais voir, quoi…

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartienne pas. Heureusement pour eux, mais dommage pour moi.

**Note** : Encore une chanson d'Evanescence qui m'a inspiré. Ca vous étonne ? Je suis sûr que non… C'est « Everybody's fool », cette fois.

**Note 2** : Mon problème noir/rose est réglé. Je vais faire du rose, noir et rose encore !

(-) Commentaire de moi.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Everybody's Fool **

EE

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
_

EE

§§§Pov Duo§§§

Wufei regarda l'américain encore sous le choc de l'aveu. Celui-ci avait le regardait intensément, le regardant au fond des yeux, pour y chercher une réponse.

« Je t'aime, Wufei. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, mais je devais te le dire… Je voulais que tu le saches… »

Le chinois ne disait toujours et continuais de le regarder d'un air surpris et incrédule.

Il avait peur de la réponse, peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, peur d'être rejeter, mais il voulait savoir… Il devait savoir. L'attente de la réaction de Wufei avait fait revenir la boule de sa gorge et de son estomac. Il ne supportait plus cette tension, qui le mettait maintenant au bord de la panique. Il devait sortir ou il allait péter un plomb ! Il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, en pensant que sa non-réaction était sans doute un « non ».

Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue à cette pensée. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se fendillait peu à peu et qu'il allait éclater, tellement sa peine était grande.

« Duo ! »

En entendant le pilote 05 l'appeler par son prénom, il se retourna et fixa les yeux noirs de celui à qui il avait donné son cœur et vit avec espoir, un éclat de tendresse y briller.

« Duo, je… Tu… Attends… Restes, s'il te plait ! »

Wufei voulait qu'il reste ?? Alors peut-être qu'il était possible que…

« Pourquoi ? »

Wufei essaya de parler, mais ne réussit qu'à bafouiller. Duo le regardait patiemment, sentant l'espoir renaître au fond de son cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, Wufei abandonna l'idée de parler. Duo en fut beaucoup déçu et s'apprêtait à partir quand le chinois s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, pour l'embrasser (la main, hein…), avant de relever les yeux vers Duo qui était surpris.

Duo chercha la signification du geste de Wufei, qui ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main et le regardait tendrement. Etait-ce sa manière de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Sûrement ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire d'autre à part ça ?? Son Wufei l'aimait aussi ! Finalement, Hee-chan avait eu raison de le pousser un peu… Sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu être aussi heureux. Duo sourit à Wufei, qui lui rendit son sourire.

Ils restèrent comme ça, main dans la main, à se regarder, pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Duo jette un œil a sa montre. 23h…

« Si on allait dormir ? Tous les deux… Enfin, si tu es d'accord. »

« Oui… Allons-nous coucher. »

Sans se déshabiller (Parce qu'ils n'y pensent pas… Ah l'amour… Euh, je m'égare.), ils se couchèrent. Duo embrassa Wufei et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

§§§Fin du pov Duo§§§

§§§Pov Wufei§§§

Je me réveille sereinement, encore plus sereinement que d'habitude. Je sens deux bras qui m'entourent la taille et une tête s'appuyer sur mon torse. J'ouvre les yeux surpris et me redresse. J'ai moi-même un bras serré autour de sa taille et le deuxième qui le maintient contre moi.

Duo !

Que… Oui, je me souviens d'hier soir.

Duo… Mon Duo.

Il est tellement beau. On dirait un ange… Ou un démon, je ne sais pas trop. Mais une chose est sure… Il est beau… Si beau avec sa tresse dont certains cheveux rebelles se sont échappés. Son visage est serein et souriant. Il se serre contre moi, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse.

Il se réveille et me regarde tendrement de ses yeux améthyste.

« Salut, Wu-chan ! »

« Wu-chan ? C'est quoi encore que ce surnom ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Ca te va bien, pourtant… Wu-chan. »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Je sens que je vais faire une bêtise mais bon…

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas… C'est mieux que Wuffy et les autres. Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

« Ca veut dire que j'ai ton autorisation de t'appeler comme ça ?? Yes, super !! Je t'adore, Wu-chan ! Et pour répondre à ta question, simplement parce que je t'aime… Et toi, tu m'aimes ? »

LA question à laquelle, je ne peux pas répondre… Enfin, si… Mais pas par des mots. Je l'embrasse tendrement et il me sourit. Il repose la tête contre mon torse.

1 heure plus tard, je me sors du lit après avoir réussit à convaincre Duo de me laisser me lever. Je vais prendre ma douche, en repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être pilote de gundam, qu'il ne pouvait pas être un soldat. Je l'ai également trouvé très beau… Mais ça avait été bien secondaire à mes autres observations. Il était survolté et sautait sur Yuy qui le repoussait sans ménagement, en lui lançant un regard noir qui le dissuadait de continuer… Regards noirs qui ne lui font plus aucun effet aujourd'hui. Il sautait aussi sur Quatre qui le serrait volontiers dans ses bras et Trowa qui le laissait faire, sans rien dire ou faire, ce qui a vite lassé la pile électrique à tresse. Quand à moi, je lui ai présenté mon fidèle sabre, ce qui l'a calmer aussi efficacement que le regard de Yuy et qui maintenant lui fait aussi peur que celui-ci, enfin, peut-être un peu plus. Je ne sais pas. On ne sait jamais avec lui. On a l'impression qu'il ne prend rien au sérieux…

Après, j'ai découvert Shinigami. Shinigami qui tue et détruit sans pitié ses ennemis. A ce moment là, j'ai commencé à le voir différemment. Ce n'était plus l'insouciant jeune homme que je voyais, mais un soldat qui portait un masque, comme moi, Yuy, Winner et Barton. J'ai appris le respecter et à lui faire confiance. Et je le trouvais toujours aussi beau, sinon plus, que la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Duo vite cerné ses collègues et compris que Yuy ne le tuerais pas malgré ses menaces, car c'était les missions avant tout pour lui. Il se mit donc à tester les limites du Soldat Parfait, tout en faisant attention, car avec Yuy, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre non plus.

Et bien sur, ce shazi ne m'oublia pas. Il comprit vite comment je fonctionnais également et bientôt, le fait que je le poursuive avec mon sabre, quand il dépassait mon seuil de tolérance, devint un jeu pour lui... Et pour moi, sans que je veuille me l'avouer. Il me provoquait, je joue les indifférents comme je peux, ce qui est très dur. Mais comment fait Yuy pour rester si calme face à cette tornade ambulante ?? Après je hurle et lui, rigole, il me pique mon bouquin ou autres objets m'appartenant et là, je commence à lui courir après. Je lui hurle dessus, m'énerve mais au fond, ça m'amuse, me libère de la tension des missions et me soulage aussi. Car pendant ces moments là, je ne pense plus à Meiran, ni à la destruction de L5 et à ma famille qui y habitait. Plus il m'a cherché, plus je l'ai considéré comme un ami et l'ai aimé...

Mais lorsqu'il y a eu cet imprévu quand nous avons attaqué cette base et qu'il a bouché le couloir avec sa grenade. J'ai tenté de revenir sur mes pas, en regrettant de l'avoir laissé seul face à un si grand nombre d'ennemis. J'étais inquiet pour lui, mais ait tenté de me convaincre que c'était par honneur que je retournais en arrière, pour affronter tous mes ennemis quitte à périr. Mais je n'ai pas pu retourner en arrière et j'ai du suivre ma route et j'ai rejoins les autres. Puis, Winner sentant Duo en grand danger, a décidé d'aller le chercher, contre l'avis de Yuy...

Maintenant que j'y repense, on aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour Quatre, que pour la mission. Etrange. En tous cas, Winner y est allé et Yuy a refusé de quitter la base sans lui. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait très bien se faire tuer ou capturer, sans qu'on le sache et on risquait de se faire prendre aussi, si on l'attendait. Il a réfléchit 5 secondes, nous a dit de partir devant et qu'il nous rejoindrait après. Avant que Trowa et moi, ait pu protester ou demander des explications, il avait disparu dans le couloir, emprunter par Winner.

Nous avons suivi ses ordres. Nous étions presque sortit, quand Yuy est revenu en tenant Duo Inconscient et soutenant Winner pas loin de s'évanouir, à tout lui seul. Il a vraiment une force de cheval, ce gars !

La sortie était bien gardée et nous tentions difficilement de libérer le chemin vers la liberté. Pendant que Barton continuait de garder à distance les soldats de Oz, j'ai été aidé Yuy à déposer le plus doucement possible ses deux précieux fardeaux, par terre (non, en l'air lol), contre le mur. Il semblait exténué, le souffle court. Je lui ai demandé si ça allait, il m'a répondu par un de ses « Hn » habituel. Il a tout de suite demandé comment se présentait la situation. Après que je lui ai exposé les faits, il a pris son flingue, ainsi que le mien et m'a dit de m'occuper d'eux pendant qu'il aidait Barton. Il a jeté un furtif regard inquiet, il me semble, à Quatre qui venait de s'évanouir et est aller rejoindre Barton.

En 5 min, ils se sont débarrassés des ozzies, pendant que j'empêchais comme je pouvais Winner et Duo, de se vider leur sang. Yuy a pris Winner, pendant que je portais Duo et Barton est allé voler une jeep ennemie, pour qu'on puisse déguerpir avec nos camarades blessés.

Je me souviens que pendant le retour à la planque, j'ai observé discrètement Yuy. Il ne quittait pas Winner des yeux, le regardant par le rétroviseur du côté de la place passager à l'avant. Bizarre. Yuy ne s'était jamais soucier de personne, même pas de lui. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un de nous se faisait sérieusement blessé. Peut-être qu'il s'était « décongelé » un peu, comme dit Duo.

Lorsque nous sommes enfin rentrer, nous avons monté Winner dans sa chambre pour le soigner, Barton et moi, pendant que Yuy s'occupait de Duo, qu'il avait monté dans sa chambre aussi. Lorsque nous sommes sortis de la chambre de Winner, Yuy attendait appuyé sur le mur, à côté de la porte. (Pas derrière la porte, hein... lol Il s'est pas mis de façon à se prendre la porte dans le nez, quand même MDR) Il s'est décollé du mur et nous a regardés, nous interrogeant silencieusement. Je lui ai dit que Winner était hors de danger. Il a baissé la tête et j'aurais juré qu'il avait poussé un léger soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'il nous a regardés de nouveau, ses yeux étaient à nouveau froids, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait plus cette légère étincelle d'inquiétude. Yuy s'était inquiété pour Winner et moi, je m'inquiétais pour Duo. Et bien... Je lui ai demandé comment allait Duo, avant qu'il ne descende les escaliers et il m'a rassuré sur son état. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui poussa un léger soupir, chose que Yuy n'a pas manqué de remarquer. Il m'a regardé de son regard impassible, impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait et a disparut dans les escaliers.

Cette nuit là, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. J'avais envie d'aller voir Duo et m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais si quelqu'un me surprenait, il serait difficile d'expliquer ma présence auprès de lui. Mais à 1h du matin, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, sans arriver à le chasser de mes pensées. Shazi. Même la nuit, il m'embête et m'empêche de dormir. Ni tenant plus, je me suis levé. Alors que j'allais ouvrir ma porte, j'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. (Devinez qui c'est et qui il va voir ?) J'ai attendu et lorsque j'ai entendu un autre bruit de porte s'ouvrir et se refermer tout aussi doucement, je me suis décidé à entrouvrir ma porte pour regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un. Ne voyant personne, je suis sortit dans le couloir, ait refermé ma porte doucement et me suis diriger vers celle de la chambre de Duo. Je l'ai ouverte tout doucement, suis entré, puis l'ai refermé derrière moi. Duo dormait paisiblement, dans son lit. (Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que c'est dans son lit qu'il dormait ?? Je ne crois pas, mais bon...) Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que dans le couloir de la base.

Je me suis demander pourquoi donc je m'inquiétais autant pour lui et ait commencé à penser à la réponse. D'accord, je l'aimais bien malgré cette habitude de toujours me chercher et m'énerver à longueur de temps... Je me suis approché du lit et ait caressé une mèche de Duo du bout du doigt en hésitant, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je me suis arrêté net en réalisant ce que je faisais et ait retiré ma main. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?? Posant cette question à mon esprit, j'ai regardé à nouveau Duo et ai ressentit un étrange sentiment. J'ai réalisé que j'avais envie de le protéger, de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser... L'embrasser ?? Cette constatation me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Réalisant et analysant ce que je venais de penser et de ressentir, j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux. Amoureux de Duo... Depuis quand ? Impossible de savoir. Entendant Duo gémir dans son sommeil, je me suis écarté du lit de peur qu'il ne se réveille et me trouve là... Je suis retourné près de la porte, l'ai ouverte en silence et après avoir regardé une dernière fois Duo, je suis sortit et ait refermé la porte. J'ai regagné ma chambre et avait presque refermé la porte, quand j'ai entendu une autre porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, comme tout à l'heure. J'ai jeté un oeil, en ouvrant un peu la porte et ait vu Yuy qui sortait de la chambre de Winner et retournait à sa chambre. Je l'ai vu regarder vers ma porte, comme s'il se savait observé. A cette probabilité, je me suis demandé ce qu'allait faire Yuy et mon cœur s'est un peu emballé de peur que Yuy me découvre et aille me demander des explications. J'ai refermé un peu la porte et ait attendu. Lorsque j'ai entendu une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, j'ai osé re-jeter un oeil dans le couloir. Pourquoi Yuy était-il aller voir Winner ?? Qu'il s'inquiète, ok. Mais s'il était aller le voir en pleine nuit, c'est sûrement qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'il avait été le voir, comme moi avec Duo. Décidément cette histoire était bizarre. J'ai décidé que j'observerais un peu plus Yuy et Winner, à partir de maintenant.

Le lendemain, je me suis levé à 6h, à cause de mon horloge interne sinon j'aurais dormi plus longtemps, vu l'heure à laquelle je me suis couché et qu'on rentrait d'une mission plutôt éprouvante. J'ai pris une douche pour me réveiller et suis descendu pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Lorsque je suis arrivé à la cuisine, Yuy était là, devant une tasse de café. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, apparemment, vu qu'il n'avait remarqué ma présence que lorsque je m'étais assis en face de lui. On s'est fixé sans rien dire. Je su dans son regard qu'il savait que j'avais été voir Duo. Voyant qu'il savait pour moi, j'ai décidé de lui demandé à propos de Winner. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait avec Winner. Il m'a regardé impassible sans me répondre. Je lui ai redemandé pourquoi il avait été voir Winner, hier soir. Il m'a demandé, à son tour, pourquoi j'avais été voir Duo. Je n'ai pas répondu non plus. Il m'a alors proposé un marché, puisque aucun de nous n'avait envie de répondre à l'autre. Je ne lui demandais rien à propos de Winner et lui ne me demandait rien à propos Duo. On ne parlait à personne de ce qu'on avait vu et on faisait comme si de rien n'était. Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord et il m'a fait un signe de tête. Il a finit sa tasse et s'est levé de table pour aller la mettre dans l'évier, avant de sortir sans un mot de la pièce.

Il m'attendait ? Il savait que je l'avais vu ? Peut-être… Impossible de savoir avec lui. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Je n'étais pas prêt à avouer, surtout à Yuy, que j'étais amoureux de Duo. Le dire à quelqu'un alors que j'avais du mal à le réaliser moi-même. Et puis quoi encore ? La solution de Yuy était parfaite. Chacun se mêlait de ses affaires et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je me demandais même pourquoi j'avais voulu savoir ce qui ne me regardait pas… Sûrement la curiosité de Duo qui avait déteint sur moi.

J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner et suis monté dans ma chambre pour m'entraîner au sabre. Cette activité me détend toujours et m'aide à réfléchir. Et j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre.

Vers 10h, Yuy est venu frapper à ma porte pour me dire que Duo était réveillé. A cette nouvelle, je me suis senti soulagé. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il était venu me le dire, mais il partit avant que j'eu le temps de lui poser la question. Je repensai à Duo… J'avais envie d'aller le voir et de lui demander des explications. Je ne poussais pas ma réflexion plus loin et décidait d'aller voir ce shazi. Lorsque je suis sorti dans le couloir et ait vu Yuy qui allait entrer dans la chambre de Duo, je l'ai rattrapé et lui ai demandé s'il allait demander à Duo des explications. Il me répondit par un « Hn » qui voulait probablement dire oui. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser m'en occuper. Il m'a regardé et a accepté. Je suis rentré dans la chambre, Yuy sur mes talons. Duo était réveillé et nous a regardés un peu étonné. Je me suis approché du lit et lui ai demandé comment il allait. Il m'a répondu, avec un grand sourire, qu'il avait mal à la tête mais qu'il allait bien à part ça. Je me suis senti encore plus rassuré. Il m'a demandé ensuite, en hésitant, qui avait été le chercher. Je lui ai dit que c'était Quatre et qu'il avait été blessé, sérieusement blessé, à cause de ses conneries. La colère m'a soudain envahi et j'ai continué en criant, lui demandant pourquoi il avait bloqué la sortie la plus sure, poussant ainsi Winner à venir le chercher et prit le risque également qu'on se fasse tous capturer ou tuer. Il m'a regardé abasourdi et surpris, alors que je continuais à lui hurler dessus. Il a semblé soudain, très mal à l'aise et est devenu blanc. Yuy m'a dit que ça suffisait et qu'il avait besoin de repos. C'est vrai qu'il était aussi blessé et ma colère m'avait fait un peu oublier ça… Mais il aurait pu se faire tuer avec ses conneries ! Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Surtout que lorsque j'étais parti alors que Duo couvrait ma retraite, il y avait de plus en plus de soldats et qu'on avait énormément de mal à tenir. Lorsque je l'avais vu prendre une grenade, je pensais qu'il allait la lancer à nos ennemis et me rejoindre. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. C'était vraiment de la folie pure d'essayer de vaincre tous ses soldats à lui seul… Il m'avait vraiment beaucoup inquiété, en plus.

Je suis donc sortit de la chambre et Yuy a fermé la porte. Je ne me suis même pas demandé pourquoi il était resté. Sûrement pour lui conseiller, à sa manière, de ne plus jouer les héros et risquer de faire échouer les missions, par la même occasion. De toutes façon, je m'en foutais complètement, ce n'était pas mes affaires.

Les semaines qui ont suivi, j'ai continué à réfléchir à mes sentiments pour Duo. J'ai aussi observé Yuy, qui a, j'en suis sûr, remarqué mon petit manège, mais ne m'a rien dit pour autant. Après tout, je ne faisais qu'observer et rien d'autres. D'ailleurs, lui aussi m'observait. On était à égalité.

Lorsque Duo a été guéri, il a commencé à agir bizarrement. Quand il me voyait, il devenait blanc et semblait malade et lorsqu'il croisait le regard de Yuy, on aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement il avait l'air mal. Peut-être que cet attitude est lié à ce que lui avait dit Yuy… Maintenant, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a pu lui dire et si c'est vraiment ça qui le rend malade. Duo m'inquiétait beaucoup. J'avais plusieurs fois tenté de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais dès qu'il me voyait, il s'enfuyait. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de peine… Et quand Duo n'est plus du tout sortit de sa chambre et ne mangeait plus, je me suis encore plus inquiété. J'ai même demandé à Yuy s'il avait une idée de ce qui arrivait à Duo, mais il n'a même pas daigné me répondre.

D'accord, c'est notre leader, mais il m'énerve quand il fait comme si on ne lui disait rien ou n'était pas à côté de lui. Qu'il le fasse avec Duo, je le comprends. Ce shazi est vraiment énervant à ses moments, mais il pourrait quand même me répondre ! Leader ou non, dans ces cas la, j'ai envie de le trucider avec mon sabre tellement il m'énerve. Mais je ne suis pas fou et je sais très bien que je me retrouverais avec son flingue entre les deux yeux avant d'avoir pu faire un geste. Et de toute façon, je ne le ferais pas, je le respecte trop pour ça… Même si il m'énerve, ce n'est pas un lâche, ni un faible.

Quand Winner s'est rétablit à son tour, j'ai commencé à observer son comportement avec Yuy. J'ai l'impression que Winner le regarde tendrement et Yuy est beaucoup plus tranquille depuis que Winner est guéri. Serait-il possible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ?? Mais pourquoi je continue de m'occuper de leurs affaires ? Duo a vraiment beaucoup trop déteint sur moi. J'ai demandé à Winner ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude de Duo. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait rien et qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, que Duo était confus… Etrange. Je suis sûr qu'il sait des choses. Il était plutôt gêné que je lui aie posé cette question. Et ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaie d'en parler avec Barton, il ne me répondra pas plus que Yuy, ils sont fait du même bois. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je passais le double de temps à m'entraîner pour essayer de me calmer, mais j'étais tellement inquiet que ça ne faisait rien. Pourtant Winner doit savoir que je suis inquiet, je le vois à son regard gêné et triste quand il me voit, alors pourquoi n'essaie-t-il pas de me rassurer ? Il sait forcément quelque chose… Il n'agit pas comme ça, d'habitude !

J'étais en train de m'entraîner une fois de plus quand Duo est venu me voir. J'ai été surpris mais également rassuré de le voir enfin sortir de sa chambre et surtout qu'il semblait aller mieux. Il m'appelé par mon nom, ce qui m'a intrigué… Et semblait un peu gêné mais déterminé. Ce qui m'a doublement intrigué. Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, ça m'a fait un choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes sentiments soient réciproques mais je n'ai pas osé le lui dire, alors j'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre autrement que par des mots. Et il a compris ! C'est merveilleux d'être enfin en paix avec soi-même. Ca faisait un bout de temps que je me torturais l'esprit pour essayer de comprendre… Mais je ne récoltais qu'à chaque fois un mal de tête et un sentiment de frustration, de solitude à l'idée que je ne pouvais pas le dire à Duo et que ce shazi se ficherait sûrement de moi. J'en ai même fait des cauchemars. Je ne pouvais lui dire et je n'oserais toujours pas. Question d'honneur.

Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tiens, Duo m'appelle et me demande si je me suis perdu dans la canalisation de la douche… Shazi. C'est vrai que ça doit faire un bout de temps que je suis sous la douche, perdu dans mes pensées. Assez pensé !

Je sors de la douche, me sèche rapidement et sors de la salle de bain, la serviette autour de la taille. (pour les fans de Wufei ! Personnellement, je préfère Heero. Bon bavage !! lol) Duo est toujours couché sur mon lit, détendu et étendu de tout son long comme un chat. Il se redresse un peu et je sens son regard me dévorer. J'aime bien qu'il me regarde comme ça… Tiens, je me découvre un coté exhibitionniste que je ne connaissais pas. J'en profite bien en allant me chercher des affaires propres, en prenant tout mon temps et entreprend de m'habiller devant lui. Va-t-il me sauter dessus ? Je doute qu'il résiste bien longtemps…

Pourquoi j'agis comme ça ? Parce que j'ai envie qu'on aille plus loin que les bisous ? Possible. Et je n'ose pas le lui faire comprendre ouvertement… Et voilà un côté timide que je n'avais pas avant. La solitude rend timide, on dirait… J'ai peur de m'exprimer.

Ca y est, Duo se lève du lit tel un félin qui a repéré sa proie…

§§§Fin de pov Wufei§§§

§§§Pov Duo§§§ (c'est mieux pour le matage !)

Il en met un temps à prendre une douche… 30 min. Je l'appelle. Ah il sort enfin…

Oh my god !! Il porte juste une serviette à la taille ! Raaahhh !! Il est trop… Sexy ! Bien musclé comme il faut, où il faut…

Il prend tout son temps pour prendre d'autres vêtements. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?? Je ne vais pas résister longtemps à une telle invitation…

Il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il se redresse doucement et une goutte d'eau part de ses cheveux, à la base de la nuque et coule dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins, jusqu'à la serviette…

Oups, je bave ! Il veut que je le viole ou quoi ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?? Il laisse tomber la serviette et commence à s'habiller devant moi et sans se presser, en plus ! Je le regarde, avec une furieuse envie de me jeter sur lui et lui faire un tas de chose… C'est qu'il est TRES bien fait, le bougre ! Raaaaahhhhhhhh My god !! Je tiens plus ! Je veux un chinois… Mon chinois…

Mais il ne veut peut-être pas ? Allons, à ce point là, c'est une invitation muette. On ne peut pas être inconscient à ce point là ! Et puis, j'irais doucement… Aller, je me lance !

Je me lève du lit sans quitter des yeux ma cible et avance vers lui tel un prédateur… Il vient juste de fermer son pantalon blanc et est encore torse nu. Il lève les yeux vers moi et sourit. J'arrive tout près de lui, je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Il semble d'accord, tout à fait d'accord même…

Je passe donc à l'attaque et l'embrasse doucement, en caressant ses lèvres avec ma langue pour qu'il me laisse atteindre sa langue. Je passe mes bras derrière son dos et il fait de même en répondant à mon baiser un peu timidement et laissant ma langue entraîner la sienne dans une danse sensuelle. Je quitte ses lèvres et descend jusqu'à son cou que j'embrasse et mordille. Il a l'air d'apprécier car il penche la tête en arrière et attrape ma tresse d'une main en me caressant le dos et me caresse les cheveux de l'autre. Je reprends ses lèvres et le guide jusqu'au lit, où je l'allonge avant de me mettre à cheval sur lui. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et me penche sur son torse pour l'embrasser et le lécher en m'attardant sur ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, lui caressant les côtes en même temps. Il me caresse le dos et profite que je me relève un peu pour m'enlever mon T-shirt et me caresser le torse et le dos en hésitant un peu. Il enlève l'élastique qui retenait ma tresse et la défait en passant ses doigts dedans, alors que je me repenche sur lui. Je continue les caresses sur son torse et les bisous dans son cou, alors qu'il me caresse les cheveux maintenant entièrement libérés. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir, sous mes douces tortures. Il grogne de mécontentement quand je me relève, pour lui retirer le pantalon qu'il vient à peine de m'être. Son boxer ne cache rien de son excitation. Je caresse la bosse dans son boxer, lui arrachant un gémissement. Puis le débarrasse du morceau de tissus gênant, le faisant gémir davantage. Je peux voir son membre dressé et un sourire sur les lèvres de mon chinois. Il est là, devant moi, offert dans toute sa nudité. Ca fait si longtemps que je rêve de ce moment… Je me rallonge sur lui et l'embrasse passionnément, jouant avec sa langue déjà beaucoup moins timide. Il prend un peu d'assurance, prend le dessus sur moi et commence à m'enlever mon pantalon, avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la chambre, ainsi que mon boxer. Il m'embrasse doucement la gorge, en la léchant. Je soupire de plaisir que nos virilités gonflés se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Il me caresse consciencieusement le torse et les tétons. Il a des mains fortes et douces à la fois… Il doit bien savoir masser… Descendant ses lèvres vers mon torse, il continue à me caresser de ses mains divines. My god… C'est… Il me rend fou de plaisir. Je le veux ! Je reprends le dessus et me place au niveau de son entre-jambe et lui arrache un léger cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, quand je prends son membre en bouche. Il soupire et gémit en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier, alors que je lèche son membre douloureux. Il me caresse les cheveux et halète alors que je le rend fou de désir, en variant le rythme de mes sucions. Il se libère dans ma bouche, en un cri étouffé. J'avale sa semence et laisse son membre, après avoir donné encore quelques coups de langues sur l'extrémité de sa virilité. Je lui donne mes doigts qu'il lèche avec délectation. Puis, après avoir récupéré (pas trouver d'autres termes… Gomen lol) mes doigts, j'en introduis un dans son intimité. Il pousse un petit cri de douleur. J'attends qu'il s'habitue et en met un deuxième, suivi d'un 3ème. Il gémit de plaisir et ferme les yeux, lorsque je commence à les bouger en lui. Lorsque je sens qu'il s'abandonne au plaisir, gémissant de plus en plus, je retire mes doigts et revient prendre ses lèvres. Doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, je le pénètre. Il se crispe mais se détend vite et je commence mes mouvements de va-et-vient en lui. Je lui embrasse tendrement le cou, tandis qu'il soupire et gémit selon le rythme de mes reins. Il me serre contre lui, en caressant le dos, ainsi que les cheveux. Sa peau contre ma peau, mon membre en lui… J'ai l'impression d'être encore en train de rêver. Mais cette fois, c'est vrai. Je sens son odeur, ses mains sur moi. Je lui murmure que je l'aime à l'oreille, il ne répond pas mais m'embrasse avec ardeur, alors qu'on atteint le sommet de la jouissance. Je me libère en lui et lui entre nous deux. Je me retire de lui et on reste l'un dans les bras de l'autre, essoufflés et en sueur mais heureux. Je m'endors comme ça, dans les bras de mon Wufei.

§§§Fin de pov Duo§§§

§§§Pov Wufei§§§

Je regarde mon Duo dormir. Il a vraiment l'air d'un ange avec les cheveux détachés… D'ailleurs, mon ange se réveille et me sourit. Je l'embrasse et me lève. Il me demande où je vais, tout en me matant… Il est incorrigible. Je lui réponds que je vais m'habiller et descendre parce qu'il est 13h et que j'ai faim. Le mot « faim » à réveiller son propre estomac et il bondit hors du lit, pour se jette sur ses vêtements.

Lorsque nous sommes habillés, nous descendons. Duo est excité comme une puce, ma puce… Il débarque dans la cuisine ou les autres mangent. Winner et Yuy nous regardent en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?? La sourigivite ?? Je leur demande ce qui leur arrive… Quatre et Heero échangent un regard et ils se replongent tous les 2 dans leurs assiettes, alors que Trowa n'a pas fait spécialement attention à notre arrivée. On s'assoit à table. Quatre nous sert, toujours ce sourire bizarre aux lèvres. Je leur demanderais des explications après mangé… J'ai trop faim, pour l'instant !

Après avoir mangé, Winner et Yuy ont fait la vaisselle, décidément ces deux-là passent leur temps ensemble, ma parole ! Ils sont venus s'installer au salon : Yuy sur son PC et Winner assis à côté de lui.

Ok, j'ai convenu avec Yuy que je ne me mêlerais pas de ses affaires, mais c'est vraiment bizarre !

« Alors ? » demande soudain Yuy en regardant Duo.

« Pas de problème, Hee-chan ! »

Sourire de Yuy. Etrange…

Pas de problème pour quoi ?

« Quoi ? »

Je regarde Duo et Yuy à tour de rôle, un petit peu énervé.

Duo consulte Winner et Yuy du regard…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin !! »

« Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir… Apres tout, je me suis mêlé de tes affaires, je te dois une explication. »

Mais de quoi parles Yuy ?? Je ne comprends rien !

« Comment ça ?? »

« Mon Dragon, si j'ai osé venir te parler, c'est parce que Hee-chan me l'a conseillé… Et il a eu ENTIEREMENT raison. Merci encore, Hee-chan !!»

Duo se jette sur lui et lui fait un câlin.

Pas de grognement, ça alors.

Pourquoi Duo s'accroche à lui si longtemps ? Je suis jaloux, je crois… Enfin, il revient à côté de moi.

… Est-ce que ça veut dire que Yuy et Winner savent que Duo est mon petit ami ?? Je rougis rien qu'à cette idée !

… Et c'est quoi ce surnom ?? Bah, c'est mieux que Wuffy et compagnie… Sauf que ça indique clairement notre situation, mais de toute façon, ils sont probablement déjà au courant… J'en ai marre d'être le dernier informé, surtout quand ça me concerne !!

« Hn ! De rien, Duo ! »

Petit sourire franc de Yuy.

« Quelqu'un aurait la bonté de m'expliquer ?? »

Ok, je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres… Mais quand tout le monde ou presque (Trowa n'a pas tiqué à ce qui s'est passé) sait SAUF MOI, ça s'appelle être mis a l'écart, pour moi… Donc je m'énerve !

« C'est simple : Quatre est mon petit ami et quand j'ai vu Duo se morfondre d'amour pour toi, j'ai décidé de mettre mon grain de sel puisque apparemment, c'était pareil de ton côté. »

Je regarde Winner s'approcher de Yuy et lui prendre la main en souriant, sans y croire (Wufei, pas Quatre).

Je regarde Trowa, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger… Ou alors est-il déjà au courant, peut-être ??

Duo regarde Yuy avec un grand sourire, avant de se coller contre moi et de m'embrasser, en m'enlaçant. Je suis stupéfait et ait du mal à comprendre ce que vient de me dire Yuy. J'en oublie même de rougir au baiser de Duo et à son geste.

Trowa nous regarde surpris deux secondes avant de redevenir impassible. Il ne savait pas pour nous, on dirait. Une personne qui n'ait pas au courant, c'est peu mais c'est déjà bien !

…

……

………

…………

…………….

Connexion des neurones, assimilation de l'information, réaction…

Quoi ?? Winner et Yuy ??

Donc ils savaient que… Cette fois, je rougis très franchement, ce qui fait rire Duo et sourire Yuy et Winner.

« HEIN !? C'est une blague ?? Et comment tu savais ?? »

C'est quoi ce rire… Il sait rire, lui ?? Il se fout de moi ??

« Non, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour… Enfin, si mais je ne plaisante pas sur ces choses là… Et comment je le sais ? Tu te souviens de ce dont on avait parler ? Je ne suis pas idiot, Wufei. »

Oui, il m'avait vu aller voir Duo… Et je n'ai pas voulu lui expliquer. Sans compter qu'il m'a sans doute autant observé que moi je l'ai observé. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas précisé plus que ça…

Mais rien de tel pour éveiller la curiosité de mon natté, dont j'entoure la taille de mon bras sans réfléchir.

« Parler de quoi, Hee-chan ? »

Silence de Yuy, qui fait mine de pas avoir entendu. Duo a compris qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il laisse tomber, devant mon air très gêné.

Mais bon, il reviendra à la charge plus tard, c'est sûr…

« Pourquoi tu rigolais ?? Et je suis sûr que je suis le DERNIER informé, évidemment !! »

« Ta tête… Elle était trop marrante. Mais je te le répète : Je suis sérieux… Excuses-moi d'avoir rit. Désolé de te le dire que maintenant, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te mêler des affaires des autres. »

« Oui, je sais… Mais quand tout le monde est au courant, ça dépasse le stade de « s'occuper des affaires des autres » !! »

« Calmes-toi, Mon dragon… Et puis, tu sais, Hee-chan voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il était décongelé. »

« Pourtant, tout le monde le sait sauf moi. »

« Trowa nous a surpris, par hasard et j'ai dû l'avouer à Duo pour qu'il me croit… Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt… Je m'excuse… Gomen nasai… Excuse-me please… Perdone… (excuse-moi en espagnol) Entschuldigung… (excuse-moi en allemand) Tu arrêtes de hurler, maintenant, onegai ?? »

WOUAH !! Yuy qui me fait un regard de chien battu…

Ca fait bizarre… Très bizarre…

Mais il le fait bien le regard de chien battu… Etonnant de sa part… Duo lui a donné des cours ou quoi ??

Et voilà… Je ne lui en veux plus du tout… Arg ! Je déteste ce genre de regard !!

« Ok, ca va… Je me calme et je te pardonne. Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'avais viré de la chambre de Duo ? Pour lui parler ? »

Et voilà, j'ai droit à un grand sourire de la part du Soldat Parfait. C'est tout juste si il ne me sauterait pas dessus pour me faire un câlin avec la taille du sourire !! Si J le voyait comme ça, il s'en arracherait les cheveux !!

« Hn. Avec le prétexte des missions. »

« Petite question, Hee-chan… Tu as dit quoi à J pour expliquer que je ne participe plus aux missions ?? »

« Que tu étais surmené et que ça avait une répercussion négative sur les missions, tout bêtement. Je lui ai dit que tu avais seulement besoin d'un peu de repos. »

« Et il a accepté ?? »

« C'est tout juste si il ne m'a pas demandé de te descendre mais bon, oui… Je suis un excellent menteur. »

« Ca, je n'en doutes pas… Cacher pendant 3 mois que t'es casé avec Quatre, c'est vraiment bien jouer ! »

« 3 mois !? Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

« Si. »

Je pousse un soupir désespéré.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais encore apprendre sur le compte de Yuy ??

Mais bon, au moins, je sais tout, maintenant… Enfin, j'espère…

« Les gars !! Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ?? »

Duo se dégage de mes bras et se lève d'un bond en nous regardant tous.

On est tous sur le qui-vive !

Quand Duo ressemble à un chien de chasse ayant flairé du gibier, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête !!

« On va fêter le décongelage « officiel » de Hee-chan, les 3 mois de son couple avec Quat-chan et le début du mien avec mon Dragon !! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?? Si on allait en boite ?? »

Personne n'est surpris, ce n'est pas anormal venant de lui.

Yuy accepte sans difficulté. Faut croire qu'il aime s'amuser et danser, finalement.

Quatre également avec un grand sourire.

Trowa aussi… Il ne doit pas avoir envie de se retrouver avec un mal de tête, à force que Duo veuille le convaincre en hurlant à côté de lui et en le suivant partout comme un petit chien.

Et moi, j'accepte aussi… Pour lui faire plaisir.

Bref, ce soir, on sort en boite…

§§§Fin de pov Wufei§§§

EE

_  
never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

EE

§§§Pov Duo§§§

Je le regarde dormir, comme tous les soirs et les matins, quand je m'endors plus tard ou que je réveille plutôt que lui, ce qui n'est pas si rare que vous croyez… En fait, je me rendors souvent…

Mon fier dragon. Je l'aime tant. Chaque fois que nous allons en mission, j'ai peur pour lui. Mais… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et qui me gâche mon bonheur.

Il est parfait... Il est beau… Il est juste… Il est droit… Il est comme je voudrais être, mais je ne le suis pas.

Mais en tous cas, il est à moi…

Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus…

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas tout, qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi.

Quand on fait l'amour, je sens qu'il m'aime… Mais il ne me le dit jamais, il m'embrasse ou à un geste tendre pour moi.

C'est vrai qu'au début, ça ne me dérangeais pas. Mais maintenant, ça fais 1 mois qu'on est ensemble. Je comprends qu'il puisse être timide mais…

Un après-midi, alors que j'allais dans le salon, j'ai surpris Hee-chan et Quatre en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Puis, Hee-chan a dit à Quatre qu'il l'aimait et Quatre le lui a dit aussi.

Ca m'a rappelé moi et Wufei… J'ai réalisé qu'il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, alors que je lui dis souvent. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à douter, à douter qu'il m'aime, mais j'ai vite chassé cette idée de ma tête.

Mais elle ne m'a pas lâché. Elle est revenue à chaque fois que j'étais avec Wufei ou quand je voyais Hee-chan et Quat-chan ensemble.

Evidemment, Hee-chan a vu que j'avais un souci… Il voit tout ! Comment il fait pour s'occuper des autres, de Quatre et de lui en même temps ??

Peu importe, il est génial, c'est tout !

Je lui ai demandé quand est-ce qu'il avait dit à Quat-chan qu'il l'aimait.

Il m'a répondu qu'il lui avait dit juste avant qu'il se mette officieusement ensemble.

Il m'a demandé pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça. Je lui ai dit que Wufei ne me le disait jamais.

Il m'a rassuré, en disant qu'il me le disait peut-être autrement que par des mots, mais qu'il finirait bien par me le dire, qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps, que je savais la difficulté de faire cet aveux.

J'ai réfléchit et ait réalisé qu'il avait peut-être bien raison.

Je me sentis mieux et ait cessé de douter, bien qu'un léger doute subsistait, mais je ne voulais pas y faire attention.

Mais ils sont revenus après cette mission où nous avons failli nous faire prendre et où il a fallu abandonner la mission. Il y a des périodes comme ça, où la poisse nous poursuit, côté mission. D'ailleurs, Hee-chan est de mauvaise humeur pendant ces périodes là. Mieux vaut ne pas le chercher… Ou alors, c'est à vos risques et périls.

Enfin, bref… Lors de cette mission, j'ai eu vraiment TRES peur qu'on se fasse prendre mais Hee-chan a réussi à sauver la situation et on s'en est quand même sortit ! Pas étonnant que les ozzies aient si peur de Heero… Sur le chemin du retour, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui ce serait passé pour moi si Wufei c'était fait prendre… Et là, je me suis demandé comment il aurait réagit si ça avait été moi qui avait été pris… Je me suis dis une seconde que peut-être, il s'en serait moqué. Mais en regardant ses profonds yeux noirs insondables, je me suis refusé à penser à ça. N'empêche que ça m'a longtemps trotté dans la tête, jusqu'à ce que je lui pose LA question qui me rongeait, un soir. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne me disait jamais qu'il m'aimait… Sa « réponse » m'a vraiment déçu. Tout a changé ce jour-là.

§§§Fin du pov Duo§§§

EE

_  
look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she_

EE

§§§Pov Wufei§§§

Je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression que Duo a un problème. Il n'est plus comme au début. Il me parle moins et ne me dit presque plus qu'il m'aime. J'ai l'impression qu'avec moi, ses sourires sont faux. Et surtout son regard a perdu cette petite étincelle. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je lui ai encore demandé si ça allait ce matin. Il m'a encore répondu, avec un grand sourire qui sonnait faux « Tout va bien, je n'ai aucune raison d'aller mal vu que mon Dragon est là et qu'il m'aime ! » en insistant sur les mots « aucune » et « m'aime », comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras, mais j'ai bien senti qu'il était tendu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ces temps-ci ??

Sans compter que Yuy est venu me demander, pendant que je m'entraînais, évidemment, s'il pouvait me parler de quelque chose d'un peu délicat. Je lui aurais bien dit de revenir plus tard, mais vu le regard déterminé qu'il avait, il n'aurait pas lâché le morceau, donc j'ai accepté. Il m'a demandé directement, pourquoi je ne disais pas à Duo que je l'aimais. Je lui ai répliqué de se mêler de ses affaires et que ça ne le regardait pas ! Il m'a lancé un regard noir et m'a dit sur un ton de menace « Très bien. Mais je te préviens… Rends Duo malheureux et je te le ferais payer ! ». Et il est parti comme ça… Mais de quoi il se mêle ?? Et pourquoi je rendrais Duo malheureux ?? C'est quoi cette histoire de ne pas dire à Duo que je l'aime, il le sait ! Je le lui montre bien, il me semble…

Mais pourtant je sais que Duo est malheureux, je le vois… Mais que dois-je faire ?? Je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les sentiments et il ne me dit rien. Pourquoi il ne me dit pas ce qui le tracasse ?? Voilà pourquoi j'aime la solitude. On a rien à expliquer à personne… On est juste soi et c'est tout. Mais je veux rester avec Duo… Je tiens à lui, même si je n'arrive pas lui dire, alors j'essaie de lui montrer.

Mais j'ai peur… Peur de lui avouer, peur de m'attacher… Peur que ce qui s'est passé avec Meiran se reproduise. Elle aussi, je l'ai aimée, mais mon amour l'a tué. Elle a voulu me défendre et elle est morte à ma place. Je m'en veux encore tellement. Je me bats pour elle, pour que la cause en laquelle elle croyait, la justice et l'honneur, triomphe et que cette guerre se termine. Et maintenant, je me bats également pour Duo, mais je n'ose pas lui dire tout ce qu'il y a au fond de moi. Serais-je seulement le dire ? Je ne sais plus exprimer tous ça depuis que je suis devenu solitaire, depuis que Meiran est morte. Je lui avais confié mon cœur et elle a disparu. J'ai eu si mal que j'ai cru que je ne survivrais pas. Mais j'ai survécu… Nous sommes en guerre. Si Duo mourait demain, peut-être que j'aurais moins mal si je ne me confie pas ? Je ne veux plus souffrir… Je ne survivrais pas à la mort de Duo, si je lui ouvre mon cœur. Avoir perdu Meiran a été dur et perdre ma colonie, ma famille, encore plus… Si Duo mourait alors que je lui ai confié mon âme, ça serait trop pour moi. Je ne cherche qu'à me protéger… C'est égoïste, je sais. C'est lâche aussi, car je n'ose pas affronter mes peurs. Mais je n'arrive à rien d'autre alors je laisse les choses comme ça.

Mais bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais dire tous ça à Yuy, ni à Duo… Que faire ?? Je suis dans une impasse…

Et après la dernière mission échouée, ça ne s'est pas arrangé… Ca s'est même dégradé. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne lui disais jamais que je l'aimais, je n'ai pas su quoi dire et suis resté muet. J'aurais voulu tout lui dire, mais je n'ai pas pu et suis resté là, comme un idiot à fixer le mur. Il s'est lever du lit et ait sortit de la chambre, sans un mot ou un regard pour moi, sans que je sache comment l'arrêter. Je me suis senti misérable, ce soir là…

§§§Fin du pov Wufei§§§

§§§Pov Duo§§§

Il ne m'a rien répondu. RIEN ! Pas un mot, même pas pour me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait joué avec moi... Avec mon cœur. J'ai refusé de me laisser aller devant lui. Je suis sorti froidement. Juste à temps alors que je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes. Je suis descendu au salon et me suis affalé sur le canapé, me foutant complètement que je ne porte qu'un boxer sur moi. Wufei ne m'aimait pas… Ou peut-être que si… Je ne sais pas. Il n'a rien dit ! Comment je peux savoir ?? Je ne suis ni télépathe, ni empathe… Bref, je suis dans le doute total avec cette impression d'avoir été trahi par celui que j'aime.

J'étais effondré sur le canapé, quand Heero est arrivé… Au début, j'ai cru le faux espoir que c'était mon Dragon qui venait s'excuser et me dire qu'il m'aimait… Malheureusement, non. Arrête de rêver, Duo… Ca ne m'a pas étonné qu'il vienne me voir. Il est casé avec un empathe, normal qu'il soit au courant de ma détresse et vu qu'il mon meilleur ami, il est venu voir ce que j'avais. Il m'a mit une couverture sur le dos et a attendu calmement que je le regarde. Il m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé. Je lui ai tout raconté, comme pour l'autre fois, sans hésiter. Il n'ira pas le crier sur les toits et il a des solutions à tous… Son regard est devenu coléreux, je me suis demandé une seconde si il m'en voulait. Mais non, il s'est calmé tout de suite, m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a serré contre lui jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé. Je l'ai regardé, surpris et lui ai demandé pourquoi il disait ça. Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui m'avait poussé à aller vers Wufei. Qu'il avait cru que je serais heureux avec Wufei et… Je l'ai fait taire et lui dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Wufei n'était qu'un salaud. Qu'il ne peut pas connaître les sentiments exacts des gens, que je ne lui en voulais pas. Il m'a regardé en souriant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en veuille alors que le seul responsable de cette situation est Wufei et seulement lui. Mettre le moral à zéro à Hee-chan en plus du mien… Et puis quoi encore ?? Hee-chan est un ange et Wufei est un démon… Hee-chan ne veut de mal à personne… Enfin, plutôt il ne veut aucun mal à ses amis. Parce qu'il est mauvais d'être son ennemi… Et vu le regard qu'il avait à ce moment, on dirait bien que Wufei est passé sur sa liste noire. Vas-y, Hee-chan ! Calme-le ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que lui…

Finalement, Heero m'a emmené me coucher dans la chambre que j'occupais avant d'être avec Wufei et m'a fait me coucher. J'étais trop las et trop choqué pour faire ça seul. Puis, il est partit rejoindre Quatre, en me disant bien que si j'avais besoin de Quatre ou lui, que je les appelle et qu'il allait récupérer mes affaires dans la chambre à Wufei. Il est gentil… C'est vraiment un ange. Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard si le Wing Zero ressemble à un ange…

J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. J'étais habitué à la chaleur de Wufei… Et je me retrouvais seul dans un grand lit vide et froid. Wufei, je te déteste ! J'ai quand même réussi à m'endormir aux alentours de 4h du matin, crevé d'avoir imaginé tous ce que Shinigami pourrait faire à ce chinois de malheur.

§§§Fin du pov Duo§§§

EE__

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

EE

§§§Pov Wufei§§§

En me réveillant, ce matin, je sentis qu'il manquait quelque chose dans le lit. Une chaleur… J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit que Duo n'était pas là. Bizarre. Il ne se lève pas si tôt normalement. Je m'asseyais sur le lit en me demandant où il pouvait être quand tout me revint. Sa question, ma non-réaction et sa fuite. Je me sens encore plus lâche ce matin qu'hier soir. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui dire en face mes sentiments, à cause de ma peur. Je ne mérite pas son amour.

Je me lève lentement, me sentant très mal de le faire souffrir à cause de mon passée dont je n'arrive pas à tourner la page et vais prendre une douche, avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mon arrivée à la cuisine est accueillie par deux regards noirs. Yuy et Winner. Winner a su et aura été voir Duo, a moins que ce soit Yuy et les voilà au courant. Je me sens si mal que je me fous de leur regard. Je ne leur dit rien. Je les mérite. Quatre, qui sûrement a senti mon état émotionnel se calme un peu, mais Yuy, lui, continue de me fusiller du regard. Je suis sûr qu'il va mettre sa menace à exécution… Mais quand ?

Oh Trowa arrive dans la cuisine et nous regarde tous les 3 avec surprise. Au moins un qui n'est pas au courant… C'est rassurant, mais il le sera bientôt, j'en suis sûr. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et prend mon petit-déjeuner. Yuy ne me lâche pas du regard. Une fois, mon petit-déjeuner prit, je me lève et sort de la cuisine, sans regarder Yuy, mais je sens son regard.

Je me demande où est Duo… Il dort encore à cette heure-ci. Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'assois sur mon lit. Ca ne fait pas 2 minutes que je suis là que Yuy débarque à son tour, en envoyant la porte dans le mur. La poignet laisse d'ailleurs sa marque sur le mur. Il est furieux.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Wufei. »

Il est passé en mode Soldat Parfait. Mauvais pour moi. Il gardait ce mode là pour les missions. Il me considère comme un ennemi, on dirait… S'il veut se battre, pas de problème.

« En quoi le sort de Duo t'intéresse-t-il ? »

« Duo est mon ami. Il est comme un petit frère pour moi et je ne laisserais PERSONNE lui faire de mal ! »

… Ca ne m'étonne pas. Autant avant il l'envoyait se faire voir à tout bout de champs, le traitait de « baka » et menaçait de le tuer 10 fois par jour. Maintenant, il le traite toujours de « baka » et le menace toujours de le tuer 10 fois par jour, mais il l'aime bien et il le montre. Cet imbécile d'américain a même convaincu Yuy de l'aider à me piéger, une fois… Une fois seulement, heureusement. Sinon, avec Yuy et Duo sur le dos, mes journées seraient infernales… Surtout que Yuy est encore plus difficile à attraper que Duo.

Mais je préférerais encore ça, maintenant, que devoir affronter Yuy dans cet état.

« C'est bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Il se met en position de combat. Il veut se battre au corps à corps. Parfait. S'il y a une chose que je sais faire, c'est me battre.

« C'est d'accord ! »

Je me mets aussi en position et Yuy attaque en premier. J'esquive et riposte, en lui mettant un coup de poing dans les côtes. Il ne bronche même pas et repart à l'attaque aussi sec. Ca fait 5 min qu'on se bat. Pour résumer, ça donne ça : Yuy attaque, je pare quand je peux, ce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire et riposte. Il esquive ou il pare ou encore se prend les coups, mais il s'en fout de se prendre des coups, avant de repartir à l'attaque sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mes positions. Il est infatigable et il tape fort. Je comprends enfin pour Oz le craint tant que ça… Et voilà, il vient de m'avoir. Il me bloque contre le mur et semble avoir très envie de me tuer par étranglement. Il ne peut pas le faire… Pourtant, j'ai peur qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça à Duo ? »

Il veut des explications. Très bien, il en veut, il en aura. De toute façon, je viens de perdre le peu d'honneur qu'il me restait…

« Je vais te le dire. »

Il me relâche un peu le cou. Ca fait du bien de respirer… Mais si je ne m'explique pas tout de suite, il recommencera. Je vais tout lui dire…

« Je ne lui veux pas de mal. Je tiens à lui. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'il attend car... Je trouve déshonorant de dire ces choses là. Je le voudrais pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Si tu veux te moquer de moi, vas-y, ne te gênes pas… Tu peux même tout dire aux autres si tu veux. Je m'en moque… »

« Je vois. Si tu tenais tant que ça à Duo, tu mettrais ton orgueil de côté et tu lui avouerais tout. Il n'y à rien de déshonorant à dire je t'aime. C'est au contraire une preuve de force, ça veut dire qu'on ose affronter ses sentiments et ce qu'on est. Tu es lâche, Wufei. Tu ne mérites même pas que je te tue. »

Je n'ai pas pu lui dire la vérité. Mais je n'ai pas menti… Oui, c'est mon honneur qui m'empêche de lui dire, pas la peur… L'HONNEUR !

Il me regarde dédaigneusement, va chercher les affaires de Duo et sort sans rien rajouter. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Me voilà seul avec mes peurs et ma honte… Non, avec mon honneur !! Yuy a tort ! C'est lui qui est faible ! Je suis fort ! Je ne me laisse pas dominer par mes émotions ! Je serais peut-être seul, mais fort. Duo aussi est faible !! Je suis FORT, car j'ai fais preuve d'honneur ! Yuy et Duo sont des « onna » ! Oui, c'est ça… Je vais aller voir si MON « onna » est assez digne pour revenir avec moi… Je me relève et sors de ma chambre. Je me sens bien mieux !

§§§Fin de pov Wufei§§§

§§§Pov Duo§§§

Je me réveille dans un lit froid, tout seul… Ou est ma bouillotte !! Mon Dragon d'amour ?? Je me redresse, constate que je suis dans ma chambre… Ah bah, je me souviens. Pauvre con, va ! Reste donc tout seul si tu es incapable d'aimer ! Et voilà, je suis de mauvaise humeur dès le matin. Je n'ai même pas envie de faire le bouffon, comme d'habitude, tiens… Pffff ! Je le déteste et pourtant, je continue de l'aimer, malgré tout ! Pourquoi ?? Ah non, je sens que je vais pleurer… La vie est injuste ! Et voilà Duo la madeleine… J'en ai marre… Pourquoi Hee-chan et Quatre sont heureux alors que moi, j'ai le cœur brisé ??

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur… Hee-chan !! Mon Hee-chan !! Mais c'est quoi ces marques qu'il a partout ?? Il pose mes affaires à côté de la porte, vient s'asseoir sur mon lit et je me jette sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?? Pourquoi tu as toutes ces marques de coup ?? »

Je veux vérifier qu'il ne soit pas blessé plus sérieusement mais il m'attrape les mains.

« Quatre a déjà vérifié intégralement que je n'ai pas de blessures mortelles. Calmes-toi, Duo-chan… »

« Duo-chan ?? »

« Tu m'appelles bien Hee-chan. Alors je t'appelle Duo-chan. »

Il sourit, en riant. Duo-chan… C'est pas mal !

« J'aime bien Duo-chan ! Mais pourquoi tu as ces marques ?? »

« J'ai mis les choses au point avec Wufei. Il ne te mérite pas. Il se cache derrière son honneur… Qu'il y reste s'il est si bien dans son mensonge. »

« Vous vous êtes battus ? »

« Hn. »

« Wufei est blessé ? »

Ca m'énerve !! Pourquoi faut-il que je m'inquiète pour cet imbécile ??

« Pas plus que moi, je pense. »

« Il t'a dit que… C'était à cause de son… Honneur si il ne voulait pas me le dire ?? »

« Hai. »

« Comment tu sais qu'il ment ? »

« Parce que j'ai eu les mêmes doutes que lui. Mais je les ai surmontés. Lui, refuse de les affronter. C'est un lâche. Il ne mérite ni mon respect, ni ton amour. Laisse le, Duo-chan. Il t'à assez fais de mal comme ça… »

Il me prend dans ses bras… Et voilà, je me remets à chialer. J'en ai marre de chialer !! Hee-chan a raison… Qu'il reste avec son honneur et ses mensonges !! Il n'a pas besoin de moi !! Hee-chan me caresse les cheveux. Il est vraiment gentil. Il se comporte comme un grand frère avec moi… Et dire que J l'avait interdit de ressentir. J est un salaud, de la même race que Wufei !

Enfin, je suis calmé. Pas trop tôt. Je déteste pleurer… « Boys don't cry » Je n'arrive pas à respecter ma promesse que j'ai faite à Solo. C'est trop dur.

« Quel heure il est ? »

Je n'ai pas de réveil dans ma chambre. Je l'avais éclaté sur le mur, un matin de mission…

« 13h. Tu as faim ? »

« Oui !! »

« Je vais faire réchauffer ta part… »

« D'accord !! Je me dépêche… Merci, Hee-chan ! »

« De rien, Duo-chan. »

Il sort et je vais me préparer en vitesse. J'ai faim !!

J'ai pris une douche pour me réveiller en 5 min, temps record pour moi et je me suis habillé avec un lance-pierre. (je sais pas si ça se dit mais bon lol) Me voilà descendu à la cuisine !! Hee-chan est avec Quatre qui est encore en train de revérifier ses légères traces de coups. Il est gentil Quat-chan, mais parfois un peu collant quand ça concerne notre santé.

« Quatre, je vais pas mourir… Arrête, ce n'est rien… »

« Laisses-moi revérifier, Heero ! S'il te plait… J'ai peut-être mal vu tout à l'heure… »

« Tu m'as fait me déshabiller entièrement… Si j'avais des blessures sérieuses, tu les aurait vus… Calme-toi, Quatre… »

Hee-chan, qui vient de me voir, me lance un regard désespéré. Le pauvre… Je ne vais pas le laisser dans cette situation.

« Entièrement à poil ?? Pas dans le salon, j'espère… »

« Duo !! Ca va ?? »

« Oui, Quat-chan ! Ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Si ça va pas, tu me le dis, hein ?? »

« Promis Quat-chan… »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'a fait Wufei… Ca ne lui ressemble pas pourtant. »

« On a du se tromper sur son compte… C'est tout. Ca arrive ces choses là… Ce n'est pas la mort. »

Pourtant, je me sens mort dans mon cœur. Mais pas de pensée comme ça sinon Quatre va encore criser !!

« Ca va, Duo ?? »

Non !! C'est moi qui est la cible de Quatre mode « mère poule » maintenant… Ahhhh le Bip du Micro-onde, je suis sauvé !!

« C'est prêt, Duo-chan. Quatre, laisse-le s'asseoir à table, onegai… »

Quatre me laisse enfin m'asseoir, tout en continuant à me lancer des regards inquiets. Il sait. J'en suis sûr… Mais je n'en parlerais pas. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Donc j'essaie de faire le bouffon… Pour faire comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, ça ne marche qu'à moitié vu que Quatre et Heero, même s'il n'est pas empathe, sait très bien ce que je ressens. N'empêche que je me demande s'il ne serait pas un peu New Type, des fois… Il fait des trucs suicidaires à longueur de temps et il s'en sort toujours vivant et en un morceau… Même si le morceau n'est pas toujours en bon état. Il sait toujours quand je ne vais pas bien… Ok, Quatre est son petit ami et ils passent beaucoup de temps ensembles… Mais ils ne sont quand même pas collés l'un à l'autre, 24h sur 24 ?? Quoi que ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Y a de quoi se poser des questions. Tiens, Quatre arrête de me regarder d'un regard inquiet. Bonne nouvelle ! Et j'ai enfin réussi à entrer dans mon rôle de bouffons… Yeah !!

Oh noooooooooon !! Pas lui… Pas quand j'arrivais enfin à l'oublier un peu ! Wufei « Je me cacher derrière mon honneur » Chang vient d'entrer dans la cuisine et me regarde en souriant. Je lui lance un regard noir.

« Bonjour, mon cœur… Tu as réussi à dormir tout seul ? Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? »

A quoi il joue ?? Hier soir, il m'a laissé partir, sans me retenir, ni dire un mot et ce matin, il se pointe devant moi, comme si de rien n'était, en espérant que je vais lui sauter au cou et tout lui pardonner ?? Quel culot !! Je ne lui réponds pas et continue de le fixer de mon regard noir. Heero fait pareille que moi et Quatre regarde la scène d'un air inquiet.

« Tu me fais la tête, Duo ?? Je suis désolé pour hier soir… On oublie ça, d'accord ? »

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, en souriant. Mais pour qui il se prend ?? Je suis tellement surpris et furieux de le voir se comporter ainsi que je reste bloqué quelques secondes. Quel goujat !! Je lui fous une baffe et met à hurler sur lui, en me levant d'un bond.

« On oublie ça ?? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?? Hier soir, je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais et tu as réagis comme le plus lâche des hommes, non même pas des hommes ! La plus lâche des larves !! ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE PARDONNER COMME CA ?? NON MAIS, POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS, ESPECE DE CONNARD ?? NE ME TOUCHES PLUS, NE M'APPROCHES PLUS, NE ME PARLES PLUS !! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOIR TA SALE TRONCHE DE RAT APPARAITRE DEVANT MOI !! » (Wouah !! Quel engueulade lolllllllll)

Je regarde Wufei comme si j'allais le tuer. Quatre et Heero ont écarquillés les yeux de surprise et Trowa a rappliqué dans la cuisine. Tous me regardent complètement choqués… Sauf Wufei, qui se met à rire. JE VAIS LE TUER !!

« Allons, mon ange… Calmes-toi. Je sais que tu m'en veux… Mais je te pardonne pour ta faiblesse. Tu as le droit de m'aimer… Je te le donne. »

Maismaismaismais… IL EST CON OU QUOI !? IL ME PARDONNE ?? CE SERAIT PLUTOT A MOI DE LUI PARDONNER !! Les autres le regardent horrifié, sauf Trowa qui ne semble ne rien capter à l'histoire. Je m'apprête à lui foutre la baffe de sa vie et à le tuer éventuellement, accessoirement… Mais Hee-chan est plus rapide que moi et lui fout un coup de poing qui l'envoie s'incruster dans le mur ! Heero est FURIEUX ! On dirait un taureau en furie. Il a le regard le plus noir que j'ai jamais vu, les poings serrés à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la peau et les muscles tendus comme un félin prêt à tuer. Trowa s'est même reculé, par prudence… Moi, je suis trop surpris pour réagir et Quatre menace de faire une crise d'empathie, en se tenant à la table.

« Barres-toi d'ici ou je te tue. »

Ton calme. Sans colère apparente, froid, meurtrier. Si j'étais Wufei, je prendrais mes jambes à mon coup vite fait…

« Alors, Yuy… On perd son calme ? »

Cet imbécile rigole. Lui aussi, à un cote suicidaire, de toute évidence… A moins qu'il soit singlé tout court. Je pencherais plutôt pour la seconde solution : il est trop con pour comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se barrer si il ne veut pas se faire massacrer.

« … »

Silence plus parlant que tous les discours. Si Wufei continue, Hee-chan va vraiment le tuer ! Je sais que je suis con, mais je l'aime encore malgré tout… C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je le sauverais d'Heero. Ce sera la dernière chose que je ferais pour lui !

« Wufei, ne cherche pas Hee-chan et barres-toi ou je te mets à la porte avec un coup de pied dans le cul ! »

« Viens avec moi. »

Il rêve !! Venir avec lui ?? Et puis quoi encore. C'est beau de croire encore au Père Noël… Mais là, c'est plus de l'inconscience, c'est de folie irrationnelle. Il me fait pitié, tiens !

« Non, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec un imbécile incapable d'affronter ses peurs ! Tu te crois fort ? Juste ? Honorable ? Désolé de briser ton illusion mais tu n'es qu'un MERDE ! Je ne laisserais pas Hee-chan se salir les mains, en te tuant ! Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine !! »

J'attrape ce sale cafard (HIIIIIIIIIIII !! rire sadique) par le cou, n'ayant qu'un geste à faire pour le tuer et le traîne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, que j'ouvre sans ménagement. Je le balance avec un superbe coup de pied dans le cul, dans la mare de boue, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Il a plut, cette nuit… Je vais aimer la pluie à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je regarde Wufei, comme si c'était un misérable microbe.

« Adieu, Wufei ! »

Et je referme la porte, sans un regard en arrière… Parce que je pleure. Pas question que ce salaud voit mes larmes. Je rentre lentement dans la maison, en traînant les pieds. Hee-chan arrive, un peu calmé et me prend dans ses bras. Pourquoi… Pourquoi mon premier amour (j'ai dis amour, pas aventure…) doit-il se terminer comme ça ?? Et voilà le retour de Duo la madeleine…

§§§Fin du pov Duo§§§

§§§Pov Wufei§§§

Wufei se releva de la mare de boue lentement. Anéanti. Il était anéanti et tellement en colère aussi. Contre Duo mais contre lui, surtout. Yuy et Duo avait raison. Il n'était même pas assez digne pour mourir.

Je me retournai sur la porte d'entrée et la regarda deux minutes, apercevant Duo pleurer dans les bras de Yuy. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues aussi.

« Adieu, Duo. Je t'ai assez fait souffrir comme ça. Je t'aime. »

Je l'avais dit. Duo ne l'avait pas entendu, mais je l'avais dit. De toute façon, je ne méritais plus l'amour de Duo. Mon Duo. Je continuai de pleurer, sans chercher à essuyer mes larmes. J'avais connu deux amours. Je les ai perdu tous les deux, par ma faute. L'un par la mort. L'autre par la trahison.

Je me détournai de cette maison et parti sans me retourner. Je n'ai plus rien. Juste mes yeux pour pleurer. Je suis misérable. Je ne suis plus digne de Nataku… Je ne suis plus rien. Je continuerais mon chemin seul. Sans Nataku. Sans Duo. Sans mes anciens amis, qui me considère comme un salaud… Ce que je ne nie pas.

§§§Fin du pov Wufei§§§

EE

_Without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie _

_  
i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore_

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

EE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Owari ?

…….

………

…………

……………

………..

…….

……….

………….

……….

…….

……….

………….

……….

…….

……….

………….

……….

…….

……….

………….

……….

…….

……….

…………..

……….

…….

Non, je plaisante. Me tuez pas, les fans de Wufei !! Je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça… Enfin, si… Mais je n'aime pas les fins tristes, donc je vais faire la suite.

Ca va donc être du Rose-noir pour ce chapitre. Et pour le prochain du noir-rose. Je me dépêche de l'écrire… Enfin, plus vite que celui-là.

Et désolé pour les fans de Wufei… Je l'ai fais passer pour…

Heero : Un lâche.

Moi : Oui.

Duo : Un menteur.

Moi : Egalement.

Quatre : Un faible.

Moi : Aussi.

Trowa : Un salaud.

Moi : Et oui aussi !

Wufei : Onna !! me cours après avec son sabre

Moi : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Heeroooooooo, aideeeeeeeees-moiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

Heero : bloque le passage devant Wufei et lui colle son flingue entre les deux yeux …

Wufei : C'est bon, j'ai compris… Je vais me trucider. Tout le monde est contre moi. s'en va se suicider, dans un coin tranquille

Moi : Pas maintenant, Wufei !! J'ai encore besoin de toi pour la suiteeeeeeee !! Duo, rattrapes-le !! Viteeeeeeee !!

Duo : Grrrrr Je ne suis pas ton chien !

Moi : Rattrapes-le ou je peux pas finir la fic et tu resteras tout seul, tout malheureux. Et ça finira sur une deathfic…

Duo : C'est bon, j'ai compris !! se met a courir après Wufei WUFEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEENS !! ON A ENCOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BESOIN DE TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Moi :

Heero : --' soupir désespéré en me regardant

A plus !! Review, onegai !!


	3. Je te vends mon âme

Auteur : C'est toujours moi, Yami-Rose

**Auteur **: C'est toujours moi, Yami-Rose...

**Genre** : Songfic, Romance, Angst, POV Duo et de Wufei et OCC… et j'ai piqué une crise de délirium sur la fin. Suite de « Going under » et « Everybody's fool ».

**Couple** : 2+5 et 2-5(Je complique pas les choses… Non…), 5+2, 1+4+1 et Trowa… Bah, je crois qu'il va rester célibataire, dans cette fic là, en tous cas.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartienne pas, bien que Heero sois menotté à mon lit. Heureusement pour eux, mais dommage pour moi.

**Note** : Songfic avec la chanson de Kyo, « Je te vend mon âme ». En fait, au début, je pensais pas faire une songfic… Mais cette chanson s'est trouvé correspondre à ce que j'avais besoin.

Réponse review

(-) Commentaire de moi.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**JJ**

_Je vois ton nom écrit en grand partout sur les murs  
Sais-tu c'que j'endure,  
Je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brûle, je brûle  
Et je rêve d'un courant d'air,  
D'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer,_

JJ

"Duo-chan ?"

"Hn ?"

"… Tu ne manges pas ?"

"Pas faim."

Heero poussa un léger soupire de désespoir, en regardant Quatre.

"Il faut que tu manges… Onegai, Duo-chan… Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim ?"

"Hee-chan…"

Duo releva la tête et regarda Heero qui avait vraiment l'air malheureux de le voir comme ça. Le japonais avait fait, avec Quatre, le plat préfère de Duo… Mais celui-ci n'avait pas faim. Mais s'il y a une chose que Duo ne voulait pas voir, c'est Hee-chan triste. Lui-même, ce n'est pas grave, mais Heero, non.

"Onegai… Manges juste un peu, si tu n'as pas faim, mais manges."

"D'accord, Hee-chan…"

Heero sourit à Duo, qui lui rendit son sourire. L'américain prit ses couverts et mangea. (Je précise pas c'est quoi pour la bonne raison que je n'ai la moindre idée de ce que ça pourrait être. J'ai osé penser à des spaghettis et j'ai eu envie d'en manger… Et il est que 7h du mat, donc je ne vais pas tenter d'imaginer quoi que ce soit lol.) Heero regarda Quatre en souriant tristement. Ca faisait une semaine que Wufei était parti et il manquait à Duo, qui déprimait à vue d'œil. Heero et Quatre tentaient par tous les moyens, de lui remonter le moral… (Non, pas ce moyen là, quand même, bande de pervers…') Mais rien ne marchait. Sans compter que les mads avaient été furieux du fait que Wufei soit parti et J avait lourdement insisté pour avoir une explication valable, à ses yeux. Explications qu'il n'avait pas eu, d'ailleurs parce que Heero lui avait fait comprendre, à force de rester silencieux, qu'il n'en serait pas plus. Et J avait fini par laisser tomber, sachant très bien que quand Heero avait décidé quelque chose, il ne lâchait pas le morceau, malgré toutes les menaces qu'on pouvait lui faire.

§§§Pov Duo§§§

Oui, je vais manger… Mais seulement pour faire plaisir à Hee-chan. Hee-chan et Quat-chan sont gentils. Ils essaient de me changer les idées, de me remonter le moral, de me faire comprendre que Wufei ne vaut pas que je déprime pour lui… Ils ont raison, je le sais. Mais je suis tellement malheureux… Je me sens vide, sans lui. Pourquoi faut-il que l'homme que j'aime, préfère son honneur à l'amour ?? C'est injuste !! Mais c'est la vie. Quand est-ce que j'arriverais enfin à tourner la page ?? Et à oublier Wufei ?? Mais je continue à espérer, malgré ce qui s'est passé, qu'il revienne, s'excuse et me dise qu'il m'aime… Mais je sais que ça ne viendra jamais. Pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me reviendra. Le soir, je rêve de nos nuits passionnée et je sens à nouveau, ses caresses brûlantes sur ma peau, ses baisers si doux et sauvage, en même temps… Dans mes rêves, je me souviens de nos corps, l'un contre l'autre, qui s'unissent et ne font plus qu'un, de ces moments où j'avais l'impression qu'il m'aimait et où je ne me posais aucune questions… (bave !!) Le matin, je le cherche dans mon lit, avant de me rappeler qu'il ne sera plus jamais avec moi et de pleurer. Wufei, je t'aime tellement… Je t'aime encore malgré ce que tu m'as fait ! Pourquoi ?? Je devrais te haïr, mais je n'y arrives pas… Je voudrais ne plus rien ressentir tellement j'ai mal… Oui, ne plus ressentir la douleur, la solitude, le manque, le désespoir… J'ai même déjà pensé à mettre fin à cette douleur, mais quand j'ai parlé de ça à Hee-chan, il m'a giflé et m'a dit de ne jamais dire ou penser ça et il m'a serré dans ses bras en pleurant qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre, que j'étais son petit-frère, qu'il m'aimait… Ca m'a brisé le cœur, alors je lui ai promis que j'oublierais que ces idées là. Je ne veux pas Heero soit malheureux… C'est mon grand-frère… Pourtant parfois, j'y pense encore, malgré ma promesse, mais je ne le ferais pas. Pour Hee-chan. Il a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à Wufei. Il faut que je pense à Heero. Oui… Heero, pas Wufei ! Wufei n'est plus là. Il est parti ! Il m'a abandonné, rejeté, s'est foutu de moi, m'a utilisé ! Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre à cause de cet enfoiré !! Surtout que c'est à cause de lui que je suis malheureux et si je suis malheureux, Hee-chan l'est aussi, donc il rend Hee-chan malheureux ! Je ne veux pas que Hee-chan soit malheureux !! Je dois le protéger ! Donc je dois oublier Wufei !! Même si je sais parfaitement que je ne pourrais jamais oublier le mal qu'il m'a fait et le vide qu'il a laissé dans mon cœur… Mais j'essaierais quand même ! Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre.

§§§Fin du pov Duo§§§

JJ

_D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire  
Qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme  
Je t'ai perdue, depuis je ne m'aime plus  
Depuis j'en suis sûr je peux fermer la blessure_

JJ

§§§Pov Wufei§§§

J'ai demandé aux mads de me remettre sur des missions en solitaire, malgré le fait que je ne veuille plus piloter leurs pose un problème. Mais ils ont quand même acceptés. Je leur ai dit de ne pas dire aux autres que je faisais des missions en solitaire, ni où j'étais ou ce que je faisais. Ils m'ont demandés pourquoi et je leur dit qu'ils n'avaient pas à savoir. J était prêt à m'interroger jusqu'à ce que je réponde mais Maître O est intervenu et lui a dit de me laisser et que tant que je remplissais mes missions, mes raisons personnelles ne le regardaient pas. Et J a lâché le morceau.

Je me sens mal de ce que j'ai fais à Duo… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal pourtant. Je l'aime. Je me le suis avoué… Mais je l'ai fait tellement souffrir. Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ?? Je ne sais pas… Ou plutôt, si. J'ai été stupide. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles. J'ai mérité ce qu'il m'arrive. Désormais, je serais seul et le resterais. Comme ça, je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à personne et surtout pas à Duo. Il sera bien mieux sans moi. Il doit me haïr. Duo, je suis désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Mais tu ne sais et tu ne seras jamais. Je vais me noyer dans les missions. Comme ça, je ne penserais plus à lui, ni au remords qui ronge mon cœur, à la douleur qui m'envahi, ni au vide que je ressens dans mon cœur et au plus profond de mon âme (WOUAH !! m'épate moi-même C'est poétique ce que j'ai écrit !). Je vais me noyer dans les missions et quand le moment sera venu, ce seront elles qui me tueront. Je vais continuer à me battre et tout faire pour gagner cette guerre. Pour qu'un jour, Duo vivent heureux avec quelqu'un qui le méritera et ne le fera pas souffrir, dans un monde de paix. Quelqu'un qui saura affronter ses peurs et te dire qu'il t'aime sans que son passée l'en empêche, sans que ses fantômes ne te fasse souffrir sans le vouloir. Tu le trouveras, j'en suis sûr. Tu mérites d'être heureux et en paix. Tu mérite un monde de paix. Moi, je ne sais même plus ce que je mérite. Même pas la mort. Je dois d'abord rattraper mes erreurs en me battant. Je suis un combattant et c'est comme tel que je mourrais. Un combattant qui se bat pour la paix, la justice et toi, Duo !

JJ

_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux  
En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage  
En échange je veux voler ton visage_

JJ

Ca n'a pas été long. Un mois. Un mois seulement et me voilà prisonnier de Oz. Est-ce que mon heure est venu ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra si je sors vivant de cette détention, pour continuer mon existence maudite. Mais si je dois mourir… J'aimerais au moins revoir ton visage, Duo… Revoir tes améthystes qui font battre mon cœur… Ton visage si doux, si beau… Ta tresse que j'aimais tant caresser, toucher et défaire lors de nos nuits d'amour (Mais j'ai bouffé quoi ?? Ca donne l'âme poétique de bouffer des pattes ou quoi ??). Mon existence est maudite depuis que je suis parti de notre dernière planque où nous avons été tous les 5 ensembles pour la dernière fois. Non, elle est maudite depuis le jour où Meiran est morte… Oui, c'est ça. J'avais donné mon cœur à Meiran, mais Duo… Je t'ai donné mon âme ! Je vais te donner ma vie. Tu as toujours mon âme, même si tu l'ignore et que tu ne l'a jamais su. Je n'ai plus d'honneur, mais je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte, maintenant ! Je t'aimerais toujours, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! (Quel poète… Quel romantique… Ouh la… Je m'egare. Wufei : Tu peux reprendre ta fic ? Moi : Viiiiiii !! Tout de suite, Wu ! Tout de suite.')

§§§Fin du pov Wufei§§§

JJ

_Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme, mon identité,  
Ma Vénus fatale à l'unanimité  
Ce qu'il y a de mal, je l'ai mis de coté, je serai sage _

JJ

§§§Pov Duo§§§

Et voilà. Un mois de plus sans toi, Wufei. C'est dur sans toi ! Mais je m'y fais… Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime encore et je t'aimerais toujours… Même si tu ne m'aime plus et que tu ne m'as peut-être jamais aimé. Et à cause de ça, maintenant, je te hais également. Je t'aime et je te hais, en même temps. Même si Quatre me dit que tu as changé, que tu es triste, malheureux, désespéré et que tu te sens coupable. Je sais que Quatre n'aime pas me voir triste et qu'il n'aime pas voir Heero triste non plus… Je ne sais pas s'il dit ça pour me faire plaisir ou si c'est vrai mais je ne veux pas le croire. Apres le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour passer à autres chose et arriver à cesser de penser à toi, je ne veux pas retomber dans cette spirale infernale. Il y a toujours un vide dans mon cœur mais Hee-chan a pris un peu plus de place dans ce vide. Hee-chan a réussit à me sortir de mon début de dépression. Je recommence à faire le clown et passe la moitié de mon temps avec Heero et également avec Quatre, puisque Heero est presque tout le temps avec lui. Je vois bien qu'ils s'abstiennent de s'embrasser trop ou de se câliner devant moi. Ils sont si gentils ! Je les adore ! C'est vrai que ça me fais mal quand je les vois échanger des marques d'affections, mais d'un côté je suis heureux de voir ça parce que dans ces moments là, je sais que Hee-chan est heureux et ça me rend heureux qu'il soit heureux. Hee-chan et Quat-chan ont l'air de deux anges… C'est drôle. Deux anges ensembles… Dont un qui se cachait derrière un masque de glace.

Et voilà… Une autre mission qui a mal tournée. C'est à nouveau notre période de poisse. On est coincés dans un couloir, entre deux groupes de ozzies, Hee-chan et moi. Et là, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on peut s'en sortir. Mais je fais confiance à Heero… Et vu le sourire qu'il affiche en ce moment, il a trouvé une idée pour nous sortir de ce guêpier ! Attendons de voir ce que va faire le Soldat Parfait… Et ces ozzies de malheur vont payer !! Je n'attends qu'un signe de Heero pour le suivre. Les ozzies approchent… Ils ont l'air sûr d'eux. Ils pensent qu'on se rend. Baka ! Heero a dit ça exprès… Ce que les soldats d'Oz peuvent être naïfs… Je me demande si leurs dirigeants le sont autant. Sûrement pas. Dommage !! Ils approchent encore. Y en a qui veut passer des menottes à Hee-chan. D'un coup, Hee-chan me hurle de me coucher, ce que je fais immédiatement. Il attrape le soldat et l'utilise comme bouclier humain en se collant contre le mur et en tirant avec l'arme de celui-ci pour descendre les ozzies… Viiiiii !! Il l'a fait !! Hee-chan, c'est le meilleur !! Il laisse tomber le corps du pauvre gars qui a servi de bouclier et dont le corps est criblé de balles. C'est fou ce que les ozzies sont solidaires entre eux… --' Donc nous nous barrons sauf que… Il y a une meute de soldats qui nous courent après… SHIT ! Je me suis pris une balle dans la cuisse et je me ramasse par terre. Hee-chan veut faire demi-tour mais le temps qu'il coure vers moi, les ozzies sont à ma hauteur et il n'a pas d'autres choix que de partir. Ca lui fais mal de me laisser, je le vois dans son regard, mais je lui cri de me laisser et que ça ira… Il me lance un dernier regard et s'en va. Et me voilà, capturé avec une balle dans la cuisse. Et il ne faut surtout pas compter sur eux pour soigner les prisonniers. De toute façon, je préfère qu'il ne me touche pas !

Ils me jettent dans une cellule après avoir appelé leur supérieurs et… BORDEL !! QU'EST-CE QUI FOUT LA, LUI ??

§§§Fin du pov Duo§§§

§§§Pov Wufei§§§

Duo ?? Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Des soldats d'Oz le jettent dans ma cellule et referment la porte. Ok, je souhaitais le revoir avant de mourir… Mais pas dans ces circonstances là !! Il essaie de se relever mais n'y arrive pas. Il semble blessé. Je m'approche de lui et il me lance un regard où se mêlent tout un tas d'émotions. Je l'aide à se relever et va le faire s'asseoir contre le mur. Il est blessé à la cuisse et la balle n'est pas ressorti. Je ne peux que l'empêcher de perdre trop de sang, en faisant un garrot à sa cuisse avec un morceau de mes vêtements. (Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'on dit mais vous voyer ce que je veux dire, je suppose…)

"Wufei ??"

"Duo…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ??"

"Tu ne le sais pas ? Les mads ne vous ont rien dit ?"

"Non… On devait piquer des infos et les détruire et puis faire sauter cette base."

"Je vois. Je devais aussi récupérer ces informations mais j'ai échoué. Les profs voulaient se débarrasser de moi, apparemment, en faisant sauter la base et ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de vous dire que je sauterais moi aussi."

"C'est tout à fait, J, ça… Les ozzies nous ont repéré et ont trouvés les explosifs. C'est la mauvaise saison pour les missions, on dirait… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Wufei ??"

"Je suis content de te voir… Enfin, je veux dire… Pas que tu sois avec moi, dans cette cellule. Je préférerais que tu t'en sois sortis… Mais je suis quand même content de te voir…"

Duo ne dit rien. Il me regarde fixement, avec un regard perdu. Je me demande à quoi il pense… Si il est content ou en colère de me revoir.

§§§Fin du pov Wufei§§§

JJ

_Et je rêve de former un arc en chair et en osmose avec la terre  
Plus de larmes de synthèse, seulement du vrai et du cher  
Seulement du fragile et du nécessaire_

JJ

§§§Pov Duo§§§

Wufei !! Si je m'attendais à le revoir dans de telles conditions… Je ne sais même pas si je suis content de le revoir ou non. C'est vrai que j'ai rêvé de le revoir malgré ma haine contre lui, pour savoir comment il allait ou avoir simplement des nouvelles de lui… Mais maintenant, qu'il est là, en face de moi, à me regarder en souriant, je ne sais plus du tout. On se regarde depuis 5 min sans rien dire et l'ambiance commence à être lourde. Non mais quelle retrouvaille !! Dans une cellule d'Oz, en plus ! Je suis vraiment gâté, moi !! Bon sang, il faut que je dise quelque chose…

"Et… Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ?"

"Ben, euh… J'ai continué les missions en solitaire…"

"C'est… Super."

Et voilà, le silence retombe !! Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Duo Maxwell qui ne sait pas quoi dire, ça s'est vraiment un comble !!

"Et toi ? Et les autres, quoi de neuf ?"

"Bah… La routine habituelle, quoi… Y a juste que… Tu es plus avec nous, quoi…"

"Euh… Oui, je vois… Comment vont Yuy et Winner ? Et Trowa ?"

"Euh… Hee-chan et Quat-chan vont bien… Et Trowa aussi… Enfin, tu vois."

"OH MY GOD !! Je ne sais pas quoi dire !!"

"Et toi ? Comment tu… vas ?"

"Moi… Bah, ça va aussi…"

Bon sang, que dire ?? Je vais quand même lui dire que j'ai fais un début de dépression, qu'il m'a manqué et qu'il me manque encore ??

"Je… Je voulais te dire… Je suis… désolé… J'ai agis comme… Un idiot… Avec toi. Je te dis pas ça pour que tu me… Pardonne… Je voulais seulement te dire que… J'ai beaucoup… Réfléchis… Depuis…"

Tiens, il reparle lui-même ce qu'il a fait… Il en a du culot ! Mais écoutons ce qu'il a à dire. De toutes façon, on coincés ensembles dans une cellule miniature. Je n'ai pas trop le choix !

"Et ??"

"Et je… Je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs… Je ne voulais pas… te faire de mal… Tu sais. Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu… Et je m'en veux encore beaucoup… Pardon…"

PARDON ?? IL S'EXCUSE ?? APRES CE QU'IL M'A FAIS ?? COMME SI CA POUVAIT EFFACER CE QU'IL M'A FAIT !! D'un coup, je sens la colère m'envahir sans prévenir.

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour les excuses ?? Tu n'imagines même pas tous ce que j'ai soufferts !! Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que j'accepte tes excuses et te pardonne, en te sautant dans les bras !! Tu nous as fait beaucoup de mal à Hee-chan et moi !!"

Wufei me regarde surpris.

"Yuy ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ??"

"Hee-chan, c'est mon grand-frère !! Et il tient beaucoup à moi et je tiens beaucoup à lui ! Et quand je suis malheureux, il l'est aussi !! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux !! Je t'en veux encore plus de lui avoir fais du mal que de m'en avoir fais à moi !! Je ne permettrais à personne de lui faire du mal !! Ok, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il est sensible côté sentiment !! Et tous ce que tu m'as fait, l'a touché aussi, même s'il ne te la pas montré !!"

Il me fixe maintenant avec des yeux éberlués. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je m'énerve d'un coup comme ça.

"Tu t'es beaucoup rapproché de lui, on dirait…"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es jaloux ?? Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, alors pas la peine de jouer à ce jeux là avec moi !"

Wufei baisse la tête. Il a honte, on dirait.

"Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles… J'ai agis comme le pire des salauds. Je le sais. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Laisses-moi juste une chance de te prouver que j'ai changé, que je suis plus le même qu'avant… Je t'aime, Duo. Je voulais te le dire… Avant. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai honte de m'être caché derrière mon honneur… Je n'espère pas qu'un jour, tu acceptes de m'aimer. Je voulais juste te dire ces mots que t'espérais tant avant. Te les dire avant de mourir."

… De quoi il cause là ? Pourquoi il mourrait ?? Il est malade ?? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il accepte ses tords devant moi… Et qu'il me LE dise, surtout. Je l'ai tellement attendu et pourtant maintenant… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mais il est hors de question que je lui pardonne comme ça ! Il m'a fais trop de mal et ce ne sont peut-être que des mots vides de sens, même si il à l'air sincère. Mais je suis content d'avoir entendu tout ça, quand même. Ca me rend un peu d'espoir qu'un jour, on sera ensemble… même si c'est un espoir vain et que j'aurais du l'oublier. Mais chacun ses rêves… Et on a besoin de rêves pour vivre.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de mourir ? Tu es malade ?"

"Non… Mais depuis que je suis parti, je n'attends qu'une seule chose : que la mort m'accepte dans son royaume."

Merde. Il me ferait presque chialer ! Mais bon sang, je ne veux pas lui céder !! Je ne veux pas à nouveau souffrir !! Qu'il crève !! Même si l'idée qu'il meure me brise le cœur. Mais pourquoi faut-il que j'aime ce mec !! L'amour est ma malédiction !!

"Prouves-moi ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. Fais ce que ce que tu veux, je m'en fous. Tous ce que je veux, c'est que tu me foutes la paix !"

"Ok, Duo. Comme tu voudras."

Il baisse la tête. J'ai l'impression que je lui ai fait mal… Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Mais je veux également qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert, moi !!

§§§Fin du pov Duo§§§

§§§Pov Wufei§§§

Il m'a rejeté… Mais à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Même si j'ai mal, au moins, il le sait. Je lui ai tout dis. Je peux mourir en paix, maintenant. La Mort peut m'ouvrir ses portes, je LA suivrais sans regret.

Une semaine que nous sommes prisonniers. Une semaine que Oz nous interroge. Une semaine qu'à chaque fois que je regarde Duo, j'ai envie de tuer les enfoirés qui ose lui faire du mal. Une semaine que Duo ne m'a pas dit un mot ou si peu que ça ne fait pas une grande différence. Ses bavardes insouciants, quand nous étions tous les 5, me manque. Oz nous laisse ensembles pour que nous voyions comment, Duo et moi, à tour de rôle, nous revenons des interrogatoires. Pour essayer de nous faire parler grâce à cette torture mentale. C'est vrai que ça me mal de voir Duo couvert de coups, mais je sais que ça lui ferais encore plus de mal si je parlais. Alors je tiens le coup et je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Et je sais également que Duo ne parlera pas non plus… Une semaine également que j'essaie de repérer une faille suffisamment grande pour que nous puissions nous échapper, dans leurs systèmes de gardes. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Je refuse que Duo reste dans cet enfer.

Tiens l'alarme de sécurité… Et l'habituel « C'est un gundam !! ». Ils devraient changer de disques de temps en temps ! Celui-ci commence à être rayé. Un gundam. Ca veut dire que les autres viennent nous chercher, enfin chercher Duo, plutôt, puisqu'ils ignorent que je suis là. Duo et moi, nous nous mettons sur nos gardes et attendons. Au bout d'un moment, nous entendons des tirs à l'extérieur et la porte de cette satane cellule s'ouvre. Yuy débarquent comme une furie, en se jetant sur Duo, pour le serrer dans ses bras. C'est kawai…

"Duo-chan !! Tu vas bien ?? … Ta blessure ne te fait pas trop mal ??"

"Ca va aller, Hee-chan… Sors-nous de là et on verra ma blessure après."

Tiens Yuy s'est aperçut de ma présence et me lance un regard noir. Il me déteste toujours autant apparemment.

"Wufei."

"Yuy."

On se fixe du regard mais Duo nous rappelle à l'ordre. Finalement, Yuy se retourne sur Duo, le relève et lui passe un bras derrière les épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Yuy a l'air de se foutre complètement que je suive ou non. Nous sortons de notre boite à sardine ozienne.(Je sais, Wu n'est pas du genre à faire de l'humour… Mais on va dire que l'humour de Duo a détint sur lui Et puis, j'avais marqué OCC, même si je ne pensais pas à Wufei au début.) Barton nous attends à l'extérieur et me regarde sans rien dire. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois ici. Quatre doit occuper les ms avec Sandrock. Nous parcourons les couloirs vers la sortie, sans plus de difficultés que quelques soldats que nous croisons mais que Trowa et moi, puisque Yuy a accepté de me donner une arme, descendons. Sauf que arrivés presque au bout de notre chemin de croix (Mais d'où je sors ce terme, moi ??'''), quand une bande de pots de colle en uniformes nous rattrape au niveau d'un couloir transversal et se mettent à tirer. Yuy va se planquer dans le renfoncement d'une porte avec Duo, alors que Barton fait de même. Et moi, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me plaquer au sol pour éviter de me faire tirer comme un lapin… Non mais franchement, est-ce que j'ai une tête de lapin ?? (Oups… Pensées perverses lier à la comparaison avec un lapin… ) Yuy et Barton se débarrassent des soldats et nous allons reprendre notre chemin, quand un soldat pas encore mort, malgré une blessure au torse, dégoupille une grenade et la lance vers nous, avant de rejoindre ses camarades en enfer. Je ne pense qu'à une chose : sauver Duo. Je me jette sur Duo et aussi sur Yuy, en même temps puisqu'il tient mon amour, juste au moment où la grenade explose à côté de nous. On se retrouve tous les 3 projetés, alors que Barton a réussi à se re-planquer dans le renfoncement de porte, et tout devient noir.

§§§Fin du pov Wufei§§§

§§§Pov Duo§§§

Wufei !! J'essaie de me relever, mais le corps de Wufei est sur moi et Hee-chan est inconscient et a un bras pas mal amoché. Il était entre moi et le sol… Et Wufei était entre moi et l'explosion. (LOLLL Il était pris en sandwich entre Wufei et Heero !! MDRRRR Zut ! Pensées perverses !) Je réussi enfin à me relever et je m'assoie. Je regarde autour de moi, sonné. Hee-chan !! Ouf... Il est vivant. Et Wufei ?? Trowa arrive et met Wufei sur le dos, en faisant attention à ne pas aggraver sa blessure dorsale. Wu s'est prit l'explosion dans le dos. Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?? Je me traîne avec ma cuisse qui me fait mal, jusqu'à Wufei qui revient à lui.

"Wufei !"

"Duo…"

"Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ??"

"Pour te sauver… Je t'ai donné mon âme, Duo… Je t'ai donné ma vie… Je te l'ai donné le jour où… Je suis parti… Pour essayer de rattraper ma faute… Envers toi… Je t'aime, Duo… Je t'aimerais toujours…"

"Wufei !! Wufei, réveilles-toi !! WUFEI !!"

"Hn… Ma tête… Où est le tank qui m'a confondu avec un paillasson… ? (Excusez la dernière phrase, mais j'avais trop envie de rajouter ça, même si ce n'est pas très Yuyesque lolllll)"

"Hee-chan ?? Tu vas bien ??"

"Hn… Faut qu'on se barre d'ici avant qu'ils y en ai d'autres qui viennent."

"Ca va aller, t'es sûr ??"

"Hn, Hn…"

Hee-chan se relève en se tenant à un mur et va m'aider à me relever. Trowa prend Wufei et on sort de cette putain de base, en piquant un des 4x4 ozziens. Pendant le trajet du retour, je garde la tête de Wu sur mes genoux… Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Wufei ? Tu m'aimes à ce point la ? Au point de me donner ta vie ? Je me mets à pleurer… Alors Quat-chan avait raison. Il m'aime vraiment. Tiens bon, Wu-chan !! S'il te plait !! Je ne veux pas que tu meures… J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant que je sais enfin la vérité ! Hee-chan me serre contre lui en me disant que ça ira… Et je le crois… Je crois toujours Hee-chan. Il ne m'a jamais menti…

JJ

_Je t'ai perdue, depuis je ne m'aime plus  
Depuis j'en suis sûr je peux fermer la blessure _

_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux  
En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux  
Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage  
En échange je veux voler ton visage_

JJ

Quand nous sommes rentrés à la planque, Quatre nous a sauté dessus et est devenu blanc en voyant Wufei. Il a été, avec Trowa, soigner mon Dragon, pendant que Hee-chan soignait ma blessure à la cuisse et examinait mes nombreuses traces de coups. Ca n'était pas infecté mais ça n'en était pas loin. J'ai poussé un tel hurlement quand Heero m'a retiré la balle, que son mal de tête dû à son coup à la tête, qui était partit pendant le retour, est revenu plus vite qu'un chien qui a retrouvé sa baballe et la ramène à son maître pour qu'il la lui relance. Il me faisait un bandage, joli (on s'en fout qu'il soit joli mais bon…') mais un peu trop serré, mais bon… C'est la manière de bander (ranger vos idées perverses, lecteurs et lectrices, sans oublier l'auteur elle-même'' !! Ce n'est absolument pas lier à CA. LOL) à Hee-chan... Puis, pendant que je soignais son bras et que regardait sa bosse de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche, qu'il avait derrière la tête, il m'a demandé ce que Wufei faisait là. Je lui ai dit ce que Wu-chan m'avait répondu et il a fait un « Hn. » dont j'ignore complètement le signification… Le Yuyien, malgré que le Soldat Parfait soit mon grand-frère-adoré-que-j'aime-beaucoup-beaucoup-beaucoup, reste un mystère pour moi, malgré les bases que j'ai dans cette langue si particulière… (Attention : voilà la minute sauvage !)Et oui, le yuyien, parlé par un nombre très réduit d'individus, très facilement reconnaissable par leur asociabilité et leur froideur (ce qui peut parfaitement inclure Trowa), connu sous le nom de Soldatus Parfaitus… A l'état sauvage, cet animal fascinant, très rare, à pour habitude de vous braquer avec un flingue quand vous le dérangez dans ses moments de -pratique de l'informatique-, ce qui est la plupart du temps et de vous traiter de « Baka », ainsi que de vous menacer d'un terrifiant « Omae o korosu ». Il vous lance également de nombreux regards noirs mortels. Mais, une fois apprivoisé, cet animal devint très sociable, gentil, câlin et même joueur à ses heures. Mais seulement avec ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis, car le Soldatus Parfaitus est impitoyable avec ses ennemis. Il est aussi très protecteur avec ceux qu'il aime ! (C'était la minute sauvage ! Au revoir et à bientôt ! Bon sang, mais où je vais chercher de tel délire ?? LOL Et dire que c'est SENSER être une fic SERIEUSE !! Heero : … Il semblerait que ce soit une mission échouée.--' Moi : Oui, en effet… Mais c'est tellement drôle !! MDR)

Apres 2h d'attente, où Hee-chan s'est endormi contre moi après avoir pris un truc contre le mal de tête… Enfin, je pense… J'espère qu'il n'a pas confondu avec les sédatifs en cachet (Je sais pas si ça existe, mais ce n'est pas grave), parce que les boites se ressemblent un peu…''' Et vu qu'il n'était pas totalement remit de son choc à la tête, il a très bien pu mélanger les deux boites… Et vu qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé avant l'après-midi du lendemain… Oui, je crois qu'il a confondu''''''''''' (Non mais franchement quel connerie je peux raconter, des fois… LOLLLL Heero : C'est gentils de me faire passer pour un con qui confond anti-maux de tête et sédatif… Moi : Mais je suis TOUJOURS gentille avec toi, Hee-chan ! câline Heero Heero : --°) Enfin, bon… C'est des choses qui arrivent (Oui, bien sûr… Moi même, je confonds toujours les deux… lol). Donc, pour en revenir à cette soirée désastreuse, au bout de 2h, Quat-chan et Trowa sont ressortis de la chambre. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils ce qu'ils pouvaient mais que Sally devait absolument l'examiner, car sa blessure était assez grave et qu'il avait également de nombreuses traces de coups, tout comme moi. Puis, Quat-chan a voulu réveiller Hee-chan pour l'examiner aussi, mais n'a pas réussi… C'est là que j'ai commencé à soupçonner la confusion de boite' J'en ai parlé à Quatre qui a fait un drôle de tête et Trowa qui a manquer de piqué un fou rire(OOC !!). Ils sont allez coucher Heero et j'ai été vidé la moitié du frigo, avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour, aidé par Quatre. Puisque avec ma blessure, je ne pouvais pas marcher seul sans risquer de me ramasser lamentablement par terre. Je n'avais pas mangé des masses pendant mes « vacances » à l'ombre d'Oz et malgré mon inquiétude, j'avais une faim monstrueuse.

Le lendemain, Sally est venue en urgence et a examiné Wufei. Elle a décidé de le ramener avec elle car sa blessure était encore plus grave que ne le pensais Quatre et Trowa. Et puis, Hee-chan s'est réveillé… Il nous a demandé pourquoi on ne l'a pas réveillé quand Quat-chan et Trowa etaient redescendus, hier soir et quand Sally était venu… D'ailleurs, Sally avait fait un drôle de tronche en apprenant la confusion du Soldat Parfait, avant d'éclater de rire. Hee-chan aussi a fait une drôle de tronche en l'apprenant et là, c'est Quatre et moi, qui ont éclaté de rire… Mais il à pas tarder à rire aussi. Vive le Hee-chan décongelé. Remarque, Heero n'avait plus mal à la tête, non plus, avec les sédatifs… Mais bon, notre Soldat Parfait n'en demandait pas tant !

Les jours qui ont suivis, une fois l'effet « confusion sédatif/anti-maux de tête, par Hee-chan » dissipé, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, à m'en rendre malade, pour Wu-chan… Sally nous a dit, après examen plus poussé, que la colonne vertébrale était peut-être touchée. Et si Wufei ne pouvait plus jamais marcher ?? Et si il ne remettait pas de ses blessures ?? Je venais de découvrir que Wufei m'aimait vraiment et je risquais de le perdre. Hee-chan, en ange qu'il est, s'est débrouillé avec J, pour que je puisse rester avec Wu, à l'hopital où bossait Sally sous couverture. Je le remercie pour ça… Je préférais être près de Wu, au cas où et lui dire, même si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il entende, que je l'aimais et que je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse seul. Hee-chan avec Quat-chan ou Trowa, venait le voir tous les jours et me soutenais.

Une semaine que tu es inconscient, mon Wu-chan… Est-ce que tu entends ce que je te dis au moins ? J'espère… J'en suis sûr, même… J'ai tellement peur de te perdre une deuxième fois… Pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais ça une deuxième fois… Wu-chan, reviens… Je t'en supplie… Et voilà, je pleure à nouveau… Je passe mon temps à te veiller, pleurer et dormir, épuisé de pleurer et de m'inquiéter. Et j'ai quasiment plus d'appétit. Sally m'a menacée de me nourrir par perfusion, ça m'a fait ni chaud, ni froid. Seul Hee-chan arrive à me faire manger un peu. Mais je ne mange que pour lui faire plaisir et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop.

"… Wu-chan… Mon Dragon, pourquoi tu te réveilles pas ? J'ai besoin de toi… Je donnerais Deathcythe, pour que tu me reviennes ! Wu-chan… Je t'aime."

"Duo…"

"Wu-chan ??"

"Il a bougé… Il a bougé !! Wu-chan a bougé !! Mon Dragon est réveillé !! Il ouvre les yeux !! Mon Dragon d'amour !! HIIIIIIIIIIII !! Je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse. Un cri de douleur de Wu calme mon ardeur…"

"Je t'ai fais mal ?? Pardon… Ca va ??"

"… Ce n'est pas grave, Duo… Je me sens naze, complètement à plat… Où je suis ?"

"A l'hôpital… Tu vas vite te remettre."

"Pourquoi j'ai mal au dos… Je n'arrive pas à bouger les jambes… (GNARK !! Wufei, tu vas souffrir !!sadique Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, onna ?? Moi : Tu m'énerves avec ton genre macho coincé, obsédé par son honneur ! Wufei : --' )"

"L'explosion t'a blessé au dos… Et ta colonne vertébrale a peut-être touchée… Mais rien ne dis que tu ne pourras plus marcher ! Sally dit que c'est trop tôt pour se prononcer ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûr que tu pourras bientôt marcher."

"…"

"Et puis, même si tu ne pouvais plus marcher, ça ne m'empêcherais pas de t'aimer ! Je t'aimerais toujours ! Peut importe ce qui peut t'arriver…"

"Duo…"

"Oui, Wu-chan ?"

"Tu m'aimes ? Tu es sûr ? Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus…"

"Je n'ai jamais dis ça… J'ai essayé de ne plus t'aimer, mais je n'ai pas réussi… Je t'ai hais et aimé en même temps… Mais maintenant, je t'aime et c'est tout !"

"Et dire que je pensais que tu me haïssais… Et que j'attendais que la mort vienne me chercher, pour m'emmener dans son enfer…"

"Mais elle est là…"

… 0o ??

"Bah, oui… Je suis Shinigami. Je suis le dieu de la mort… Et je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmener mon enfer… Parce que cette vie ressemble plus à un enfer qu'autre chose, selon moi."

"… Mon Shinigami. Je t'aime !"

"Je t'aime, Wu-chan !"

Et voilà, j'embrasse mon Dragon, en faisant attention de pas lui faire mal cette fois… J'ai eu si peur de le perdre…

"WUFEI !!"

Quat-chan et Hee-chan ! Tiens, Hee-chan fusille mon Dragon du regard… Faudra que je le calme, mon grand-frere. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il tue Wu-chan, enfin plus maintenant ! En attendant, j'ai dû arrêter d'embrasser Wu et Quatre s'est jeté sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras… Et Wufei a poussé un autre cri de douleur.

"Oh pardon, Wufei !! Mais je suis si content de voir que tu es réveillé !"

"Hee-chan, arrête de tuer Wu-chan du regard, s'il te plait… Il m'a sauvé la vie… Ca prouve bien qu'il m'aime, non ?"

"Hn…"

Heero regard Duo et s'approche du lit de Wu.

"Wufei, je veux bien te pardonner ce que tu as fait à Duo-chan… (Que de « chan » !!)Mais si tu lui fais du mal encore une seule fois, je te promets que je te descends !"

"Merci, Yuy. Je te promets que je ne ferais plus de mal à Duo… J'ai compris mon erreur. Je me suis conduis comme un goujat mais je ne referais plus jamais ça. J'aime Duo."

"Ok, je te crois ! Mais ma menace tiens toujours quand même." Heero s'approche plus du lit et donne une tape sur l'épaule de Wu. "Content que tu sois réveillé !"

"AIE !! Moins fort, Yuy…" Heero se met à sourire sadiquement. "Je vois, tu l'a fais exprès… Au fait, où est Barton ?"

"A la maison. Il est resté au cas où mon très cher mentor appellerais."

"Je vois. Ca fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ?"

"Une semaine ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je me suis inquiété, mon Dragon."

"Et bien ! En voilà du monde !!"

Je me lève de ma chaise à cote du lit de Wu et me jette sur Sally qui vient d'entrer.

"Il est réveillé !!"

"En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle…"

"Laquelle ??"

"Wufei pourra remarcher."

"SUPER !!"

"Moins fort, Duo !! Tu vas me rendre sourdre… Et tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plait ? Il faut que j'aille examiner ton Dragon."

"Viiiiii, tout de suite !!"

Je lâche Sally et bondis jusqu'au lit de Wu et l'embrasse. C'est super !! Tout va bien !! Je suis heureux !! Mon Dragon va bien et pourra remarcher, il m'aime et je l'aime et Hee-chan lui a pardonné !! C'est MERVEILLEUX !! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux !! Y a juste la guerre pour gâcher mon bonheur… Mais inutile de penser à ça pour l'instant !

§§§Fin du pov Duo§§§

Owari !!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

J'ai réussi !! Je l'ai fait !! Je vous avais bien dit que je ferais une fin heureuse, non ?? Et voilà un 1+4 et un 2+5… et Trowa… bah, il tiens les chandelles' Désolé pour ceux qui voulait qu'il sois casé. J'ai pas réussi… Et j'avais d'ailleurs aucune idée avec qui le mettre. Et je me vois pas me lancer dans un ménage à trois… Trop compliqué pour moi, pour l'instant.

Wufei : … Tu t'es bien rattraper. Bien jouer, onna.

Moi : Arigato, Wufei ! Tu vois bien qu'il fallait pas t'emballer si vite… regarde en souriant, Wufei avec un gros bandage qui lui fait tout le torse, dû à une tentative de suicide raté…

Wufei : Onna !! brandit son sabre au dessus de moi Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi !!

Moi : Heerooooooo !! me protège avec mes bras pour éviter de me faire tailler en pièce, taille pièce de puzzle 10 000 pièces

Heero : … lui rattrape le bras avant que je finisse en Yami hachée

Wufei : Yuy, pourquoi tu défends cette onna ??

Heero : Parce qu'elle a des fics à finir… Et que j'aime bien ce qu'elle écrit.

Wufei : … Et merde ! Yuy est tombé sous le charme de l'auteur… Bon, je vais retenter de me suicider, moi. s'en va avec son sabre chéri

Duo : Mon Dragon !! Je t'aime !! Faut pas te suicider !! WU-CHAN !! lui cours après

Moi : …

Heero : ° Pourquoi tu souris ?

Moi : C'est KAWAIIIIIIIIIII !!

Heero : °°° Review, onegai ? Pour qu'elle finisse ses fics... Et pour nous, pauvre G-boys, qui sommes séquestrés chez elle… regarde ses chaînes, attachés à mon lit

Moi : A plus !!

Remarque rajouté : C'est un CAUCHEMAR à corriger ! Mais j'ai fini, enfin.

Reviews, please ?


End file.
